You Are the Bloody Inspiration of my Life
by Pluto The Devotte
Summary: Après s'être remis d'un tragique accident, Thomas doit réapprendre à vivre et à interagir avec les autres. Et qui est le mieux placé pour l'aider? Un certain blondinet anglais du nom de Newt, bien évidemment!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling. They're all around me, circling like vultures. They wanna break me and wash away my colors. Wash away my colors.

Une main sort de l'amas de couvertures se trouvant sur le lit, pour s'abattre sur le réveille-matin pour le faire taire, même si la chanson My demons de Starset est l'une des préférés du propriétaire de la main. Ce dernier se dépêche d'éteindre son réveil. Une tête brune tout ébouriffée finit par sortir elle aussi des couvertures pour regarder d'un œil noir les chiffres lumineux qui osent s'afficher : 6h30… c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

L'adolescent de 16 ans s'assit en grognant au milieu de son lit. Il resta assis dans cette position durant de longues minutes en regardant d'un air vide le mur en face de lui. Après quelques minutes de profonde contemplation du mur, le jeune homme se rappela pourquoi il avait mis son alarme aussi tôt, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis bientôt deux ans. En apercevant son sac de cours près de la porte, la mémoire lui revint. Aujourd'hui était le jour de sa rentrée scolaire. Le brunet retournait à l'école après une longue absence. Il soupira, souhaitant retourner dormir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de son lit pour commencer à se préparer, le brun entend quelqu'un descendre l'escalier vers sa chambre avec un empressement que l'adolescent reconnait immédiatement. Cela ne peut être que son petit frère. Comme de fait, celui-ci ouvre la porte de chambre avec fracas et s'exclame d'une voix beaucoup trop enjouée pour l'heure qu'il est, c'est-à-dire 6h40 du matin. Surtout un lundi matin.

-Thomas! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te lever? Tu ne voudrais surtout pas être en retard pour la première journée de classe!

-Chuck, je t'en supplie, arrête de hurler comme ça! À moins que tu veuilles que je commence la journée avec un mal de tête, répondit Thomas à la tirade de son frère cadet, en sortant (enfin!) de son lit.

-Désoler grand frère! Je me disais seulement que tu ne voudrais pas en retard pour ta première journée, dit piteusement le garçon de 14 ans.

-Ne t'en fais pas Chuckie, je ne t'en veux pas et tu as raison, je ne veux pas être en retard.

Le plus jeune sourit, soulagé que le plus vieux ne soit pas en colère contre lui.

-Alors…pas trop stressé par la rentrée?

-Non, pas vraiment… Soupira Thomas en fronçant les sourcils. Bon, maintenant que j'ai répondu à tes questions, est-ce que tu peux me laisser m'habiller?

Chuck rougit en regardant son frère, s'apercevant que celui-ci était en caleçon avec un chandail d'un groupe quelconque.

-Oh désolé! s'écria le frisé. Je te laisse t'habiller et je t'attends en haut.

Chuck sortit en courant de la chambre. Il ne voulait pas déranger le plus vieux plus que nécessaire. Durant les dernières années, Chuck avait appris à ses dépens de ne pas trop brusquer son frère.

Dans sa chambre, Thomas se met un pantalon de sport, du style basket-ball avant de monter prendre son déjeuner. Il sait que sa mère n'aime pas quand il se promène en sous-vêtement dans la maison.

Le jeune homme monta à la cuisine pour y prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa mère et son petit frère. Arrivé en haut, Thomas voit sa mère s'activer avec un stress évidant. L'adolescent soupira, sachant qu'il était la raison de son stress et son angoisse. Il entre dans la cuisine et salue les autres occupants de la maison. Chuck lui fit signe la bouche pleine de beurre d'arachide. La mère des deux garçons se retourna rapidement vers son aîné.

-Bon matin mon chéri! As-tu bien dormi? As-tu mal au dos? À la tête? demanda Madame Murphy anxieusement à son fils.

-Bonjour maman. Oui j'ai bien dormi et non je n'ai pas mal nulle part ce matin.

-Tu es sûr? On peut reporter ta rentrée si tu ne te sens pas bien…

-Maman, ça fait déjà deux semaines que l'école est commencée, je dois y retourner, sinon je n'y retournerais jamais… Soupira Thomas.

-Je continue à penser que tu n'es pas prêt à y retourné!

Thomas prit une grande respiration, essayant de se calmer. Il ne veut pas se chicaner avec sa mère à ce sujet-là, encore.

-J'étais prêt l'an dernier, mais j'ai attendu encore un an pour te faire plaisir, alors s'il te plait laisse-moi y aller.

Sa mère soupira.

-D'accord mon chéri, je te fais confiance. Mais promets-moi de m'appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

-Bien sûr, maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien aller.

La mère de Thomas eut un sourire incertain et se retourna vers ce qu'elle faisait avant que le brun entre dans la cuisine, c'est-à-dire les diners des garçons.

Thomas eut lui aussi un petit sourire, mais plus amuser que celui de sa mère, trouvant la situation ironique. C'est lui qui devait être stressé pour sa rentrée qu'il fait un mois après tout le monde et c'est sa mère qui stresse.

L'adolescent se servit un bol de céréales comme petit déjeuner et s'installa au côté de son frère qui avait suivi l'échange en silence, comprenant le point de vue de son frère qui devait être tanné d'être enfermé dans la maison depuis une éternité et celui de sa mère puisqu'il le partageait également.

Thomas termina rapidement son petit déjeuner. Il redescendit dans sa chambre se préparer. Il va prendre sa douche dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Quand ils ont déménagé, il y a environ un an, Thomas a réquisitionné le sous-sol pour en faire son domaine. Sa mère n'a pas eu vraiment la force de lui refuser après tout ce que le brun avait enduré. Donc le sous-sol tout entier lui appartenait. Il comprenait la chambre de Thomas, une salle de bain et d'une partie transformer en salon pour quand le brunet invitera des amis. Il y avait seulement une personne à l'extérieur de sa famille qui avait vu le domaine du brun. C'était sa meilleure amie Brenda.

Quand il sort de la douche, Thomas retourne à sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il prit le premier chandail du bord dans un tiroir, avec son jean préféré. Depuis longtemps déjà, le brun ne se souciait plus de quoi il avait l'air. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas si un jour il avait réellement fait attention à son allure. C'est ce qui arrive quand on a des trous de mémoire aussi intense que ceux du brun.

L'adolescent retourna dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et essayer de peigner ses indomptables cheveux. Après plusieurs minutes, il abandonne l'idée d'y arriver et laisse retomber la brosse à cheveux sur e comptoir à côté du lavabo.

De retour dans sa chambre, Thomas vérifie s'il ne manque rien dans son sac d'école. En regardant à l'intérieur, il vit qu'il manque quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie dans le monde des adolescents; son roman. Le brunet est un vrai dévoreur de roman. Il adore s'échapper dans l'univers des autres et vivre d'extraordinaires aventures au travers des pages. Que ce soit des aventures magiques, historiques, merveilleuses, fantastiques, réelles ou irréelles. Il pouvait tout lire.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se préparer et de faire son sac, il est pratiquement l'heure de partir prendre le bus pour l'école. Il remonte en haut pour y retrouver son petit frère qui l'attend patiemment dans le vestibule de la maison. Sa mère arrive elle aussi avec deux boîtes à lunch dans les mains. Elle en donne un sac à Chuck et tend l'autre à Thomas pendant que celui-ci met son manteau. Le brun finit de mettre son manteau et prend le sac que lui tend sa mère. Alors qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir la porte pour aller prendre l'autobus, sa mère met une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

-Es-tu sûr d'être prêt Tom? Je suis peut-être insistante, mais je m'inquiète pour toi…

-Oui maman… Je suis prêt. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais tout va bien aller. Je vais juste à l'école, je ne fais pas un safari en Afrique. Dis Thomas pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa mère eu un petit sourire et e tourne vers Chuck :

-Prend soin de ton frère s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr, maman ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le lâcherai pas d'une semelle! S'exclame Chuck en souriant.

-Tu sais maman c'est à moi que tu es censé dire que je dois m'occuper de mon frère à l'école, rit Thomas.

Les deux frères finissent par sortir de la maison sous le regard attendri, mais légèrement inquiet, de leur mère. Ils vont prendre l'autobus au coin de la rue. Le gros véhicule jaune finit par apparaître au loin et se rapproche tranquillement vers les deux adolescents. Il s'arrête devant eux et le chauffeur ouvre les portes coulissantes pour permettre aux frères de monter à l'intérieur. Thomas qui est monté en premier va s'asseoir dans le fond du bus. Chuck le suit pour venir se placer à côté de lui. Le brun soupire et se tourne vers son petit frère :

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de réellement me coller et de me suivre partout hein Chuck? Je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul, je suis un grand garçon.

-Je sais Thomas, mais maman me l'a demandé. Écoute, je vais rester avec toi au moins pour aujourd'hui c'est ta première journée après une longue absence et je me rappelle ma première journée dans une nouvelle école, j'aurai bien aimé avoir quelqu'un pour me soutenir.

Thomas se sent mal pour son petit frère qui avait dû grandir beaucoup plus vite que les autres garçons de son âge pour traverser les épreuves des dernières années. Le brunet sait aussi que le petit frisé s'était senti délaissé par leur mère dernièrement.

-Je suis désolé, Chuckie. J'aurai dû être là pour t'aider. Je vais me reprendre, je te le promets.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Tom, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Lui sourit Chuck.

Les deux garçons se taire pour terminer le trajet en silence. Thomas regarde par la fenêtre et Chuck son téléphone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

L'autobus jaune finit par arriver dans le stationnement d'une grande bâtisse en brique rouge. En débarquant de l'autobus, Thomas voit un panneau ou il est écrit en grande lettre stylisée : Bienvenu à Westmester! La nouvelle école du brun est très réputée.

Alors que Thomas suit son petit frère à l'intérieur du bâtiment, celui-ci lui explique les éléments essentiels concernant l'école.

-Donc, les élèves ont leur propre langage ici. Ils appellent l'école le Labyrinthe, car c'est un peu difficile de s'y retrouver au début. Ensuite, les élèves se nomment entre eux les bloccards. La cafétéria c'est le Bloc. Après tu as le gymnase qu'on nomme La terre brûler, car le professeur nous fait suer comme ce n'est pas possible. Et pour finir, il y a les Griffeurs. Ce sont les surveillants de corridor et ils sont impitoyables. Crois-moi tu ne veux pas finir dans leur bureau après ce que j'ai entendu.

Thomas regarde son frère avec un air perdu sur le visage. Il n'est plus sûr s'il veut vraiment recommencer l'école dans celle-ci. Il ne comprend pas trop le jargon que les gens utilisent. Chuck remarque rapidement l'air perdu de son grand frère et pour le rassurer, lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tom, tu vas t'y faire rapidement!

Le brun n'est pas aussi sûr que le frisé. Ils entrent dans l'école et Chuck montre à Thomas où est son casier.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, Tom. Je dois aller moi aussi à ma case et je commence en sport ce matin. Vas-tu être correcte pour retrouver le bureau de la direction pour finaliser ton inscription? Demande Chuck.

-Ouais ça va aller. Tu es mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être en retard petit frère, lui répond le brun.

Le frisé lui sourit et part en courant vers son propre casier. Tom ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son petit frère. Le brun regarda le papier que sa mère lui avait remis la veille pour qu'il donne au secrétariat pour finaliser son inscription. Il prit les livres dont il aurait besoin pour son premier cour, c'est-à-dire mathématique. Tom part ensuite à la recherche du secrétariat et après quelques minutes, il finit par le trouver. Il entre et voit la secrétaire qui est train de taper quelque chose à l'ordinateur. Il s'approche doucement et se racle la gorge pour signaler sa présence. La secrétaire, Annabelle comme le stipule le petit panneau en bois sur le devant de son bureau, lève la tête vers le brun.

-Je peux t'aider, jeune homme? Demande-t-elle.

-Euh… oui. Je dois donner ce papier pour finaliser mon inscription à Westmester. Dit Thomas avec une petite voix, gêné comme pas possible.

-Je vois. Tu as juste à me le donner la directrice va te recevoir dans quelques minutes.

Thomas lève un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-La directrice? Pourquoi dois-je la rencontrer?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle rencontre tous les nouveaux élèves pour expliquer le règlement et ce genre de chose.

-Ah d'accord, souffle Thomas en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise destinée aux mauvais élèves qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire des idioties ou de se mettre dans le trouble.

Il patientait depuis quelques minutes, quand une grande femme habiller tout en blanc vient le chercher. Elle se présente en lui tendant une main parfaitement manucurée :

-Bonjour, jeune homme. Je suis Ava Paige, directrice de cette école. Suis-moi, nous allons aller parler dans mon bureau.

Thomas suit docilement la directrice en l'a détaillant discrètement. En plus d'être habillée en blanc, elle a les cheveux attachés en chignon bas sur sa nuque. Elle est chaussée d'escarpin noir et porte un rouge à lèvre rouge carmin. Autour de son coup, elle porte une chaîne en or. Thomas ne peut pas s'empêcher de la trouver effrayante avec son air autoritaire.

Dans son bureau, la directrice fait asseoir l'adolescent sur une chaise en bois devant son bureau, qui n'a probablement pas été conçu pour le confort de son occupant. Thomas s'assit le dos bien droit avec les mains posé sur ses genoux et il attend que la directrice parle.

Celle-ci sort le document contenant le dossier du jeune homme. Elle l'ouvre et lit les informations contenues sur la première page. Elle finit par relevé les yeux vers Thomas, qui attend anxieusement que Madame Paige parle.

-Alors monsieur Edison, on vous attendait plus tôt. Mais bon, vous êtes là maintenant. Je vais vous expliquer rapidement comment cela fonctionne dans notre école, bien que votre frère ait dû vous en parler.

-Euh… oui il m'a glissé un ou deux mots, répond Thomas, un peu intimidé devant la femme présente en face de lui.

-Parfait. Cela va être plus simple comme ça, commente la femme en blanc avant de sortir un petit cahier d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Voilà le livre des règlements de Westmester. Vous devez le lire au complet et prendre connaissance des règles inscrites à l'intérieur. Si vous les respectez, tout se passera bien et vous ne reviendrez plus dans mon bureau. Est-ce que je suis bien clair monsieur Edison?

-Ou… oui madame Paige, j'ai bien compris, répond le brunet en prenant le petit livret que lui tend la dame en blanc.

Alors que la directrice allait se remettre à parler, on frappa à la porte don son bureau.

-Entrez, s'exclame madame Paige.

La porte s'ouvre sur un grand garçon à la peau noir ébène, très musclé. Il salue la directrice avant de sourire au nouvel élève.

-Bonjour Alby. Monsieur Edison, je vous présente le délégué de classe de votre année, Alby Einstein. Il va vous montrer où se trouve votre premier cours de la journée et il pourra répondre à vos questions si vous en avez.

Thomas ne dit rien, hoche juste la tête pour dire qu'il a compris. La directrice se lève et tendit sa main droite au brunet. Ce dernier se lève à son tour et serre la main tendue devant lui. Il suit ensuite le délégué en dehors du bureau. Alby salue la secrétaire lorsqu'il passe devant elle.

Dans le corridor, le plus ancien élève se décide enfin à parler :

-Alors comme ça, t'es nouveau?

-Bonne déduction Sherlock, réplique Thomas avec ironie.

Le noir partit à rire.

-T'as de la répartie, j'aime ça. Donc est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse le grand discours sur notre merveilleuse école ou j'oublie?

-C'est bon tu peux t'épargner ça, mon frère me la déjà fait pas plus tard qu'hier soir.

-Génial, alors quel est ton premier cours?

Thomas regarda son horaire.

-Je commence en histoire au 1185…

-Oh avec monsieur Tessier, en plus. Tu vas voir c'est le meilleur prof d'histoire. Tu vas l'adorer.

Alby fit signe au brun de le suivre et il partit dans le dédale de couloirs qui constitue Westmester. Tom suit le délégué, ne voulant pas se perdre. Les deux garçons arrivèrent rapidement au local du brunet et Alby salua rapidement le nouveau et partit vers son propre cours.

Thomas cogna trois petits coups et attend qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Le professeur ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps. Il ouvre la porte et fait signe à Thomas d'entrer. Monsieur Tessier demande ensuite au brunet de se présenter rapidement. Le brun soupire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui demande, mais il aurait quand même préféré ne pas avoir à le faire.

-Je m'appelle Thomas et j'ai 16 ans. Avec ma famille, on a déménagé à Québec il y a un an. Je vis avec ma mère et mon petit frère de 14 ans Chuck. C'est pas mal tout ce que j'ai à dire sur moi.

Le professeur le remercie et désigne la place restante dans la classe qui est aux côtés d'un Asiatique à l'allure sympathique. Thomas va s'asseoir et sort son cartable et ses crayons et commence à prendre des notes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le cours d'histoire se termine quelques minutes avant que la cloche sonne. Thomas sort son téléphone pour écouter sa musique et sort également son livre. Il voit bien que son voisin de classe essaie de lui parler, mais il l'ignore. Le brun n'a pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit.

Lorsque la cloche sonne enfin, Thomas ramasse son sac et se dépêche de retrouver sa case pour se rendre à son deuxième cours qui est anglais. L'adolescent espère très fort que le professeur ne lui demande pas de se présenter encore. Il déteste parler en public.

Les écouteurs viser sur les oreilles, Tom prend son manuel et son cartable d'anglais dans son casier et regarde dans quel local se donne son cours. Le local est le 3450. Le brun essaye de se rappeler ce que son frère lui a dit par rapport à la répartition des locaux de l'école.

L'école est séparée en trois bâtiments reliés par des passerelles et des tunnels. Le bâtiment principal où se trouve Thomas, comprend les locaux administratifs et les cours de base tels que français, mathématique, anglais, science (qui comprend le programme régulier, la chimie et la physique), éthique et culture religieuse, histoire. Il y a également les casiers des élèves la cafétéria, communément appeler le Bloc et la bibliothèque. Dans la première bâtisse, les numéros de locaux commencent tout par les numéros 1, 2, 3. Les numéros commençant par 1 sont au sous-sol, 2 l'étage du milieu et le 3 représente le dernier étage du bâtiment.

Dans le deuxième bâtiment, on y retrouve les locaux des options. Comme option, les élèves ont le choix parmi : harmonie, dimension de la sexualité, arts plastique, espagnol, allemand, art dramatique, éthique appliquée, astronomie, mythologie et cinéma. La seule option qui n'est pas offerte dans cette bâtisse est l'option sport bien évidemment. Il contient également l'auditorium ou avaient lieu les grands rassemblements tels que les palmarès, les spectacles de musiques et les pièces de théâtre. Également, chaque année, l'art dramatique y faisait une maison hantée à l'occasion de l'Halloween. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle était très populaire. Les locaux de cette bâtisse sont divisés par les numéros 4, 5 et 6.

Dans le troisième bâtiment, c'était bien évidemment les gymnases pour les cours de sports. Il y a une piscine, trois gymnases, une piste de course intérieure et un de terrain de soccer intérieur également. Dans la cour de ce bâtiment, il y a la piste de course et le terrain de soccer extérieur. Bien évidemment, il y a également les vestiaires. Les locaux sont répartis avec les numéros 7, 8 et 9.

Thomas est bien content de ne pas avoir à changer de bâtiment. Il trouve un escalier qui monte et se rend au troisième étage, là-haut, il trouva rapidement son local. En arrivant, il va voir directement la professeure pour qu'elle lui assigne une place. Elle regarde son plan de classe et lui désigne une place au premier rang collé sur le mur. Tom est content d'avoir cette place, bien qu'il ne pourra pas lire durant le cours puisqu'il est trop proche de la professeure. Par contre il peut s'accoter sur le mur, ce qui est avantage que beaucoup d'élèves souhaitent d'avoir.

Quelques minutes avant que la cloche sonne, un garçon aux cheveux blonds avec des reflets roux entra dans la classe et vient prendre la place à côté de celle du brunet. Ce dernier jette un rapide coup d'œil à son voisin de classe avant de retourner à son roman. Le nouvel arrivant à bien évidemment remarquer le nouvel élève, bien qu'il semble vouloir se faire oublier. En déposant son sac sur son bureau, le blond d'entamer une conversation avec l'adolescent qui a pris la place libre à ses côtés. Alors quand il s'assit, il se retourne vers le brun.

-Salut, tu dois être nouveau. Moi c'est Newt et toi? Dit le blond qui a un accent anglais en tendant la main vers le nouveau.

Au même moment, la cloche sonne. Le nouveau se tourne lentement vers Newt et regarde la main tendue devant lui et dit tout simplement :

-Le cours va commencer là….

Newt reste interdit quelques secondes avant de se concentrer sur ce que la professeure dit à l'avant de la classe. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le nouveau lui avait répondu de cette manière. Pourtant, le blond avait été sympathique et jovial. Il décida de retenter sa chance à la fin du cours.

Le cours se termine une heure et quart plus tard. Dès que la cloche sonne, Thomas ramasse ses effets personnels et se dépêche de quitter le local, brisant la deuxième tentative du blond pour lui parler. Newt se promit de tout faire pour que le brun lui parle. Au moins, juste pour avoir son prénom.

L'heure du dîner arrive et Chuck va rejoindre son frère à son casier après être passé au sien pour prendre sa boîte à lunch. Thomas prend également le sien et les deux garçons partent se chercher une place dans le Bloc.

Pendant tout le trajet, le frisé ne cesse pas de parler de son début de journée. Il raconte que son professeur d'éducation physique leur a fait jouer au soccer. Chuck est tout heureux, car il avait réussi à faire un but. Son grand frère le félicite distraitement tout en prenant place à une table dans le Bloc. Le plus jeune enchaîne en parlant de son cours de français en disant qu'il déteste sa prof, car celle-ci n'a aucune autorité.

Thomas n'écoute pas vraiment ce que raconte son frère, habitué à ses babillages incessants. Le brun préfère observer l'environnement dans lequel il se trouve. Le Bloc est une grande place à air ouverte qui contient une centaine de tables pour que les élèves y mangent. Tout au fond il y a le comptoir des services pour ceux qui veulent s'acheter à diner ou simplement une collation.

Tout à coup, le brunet sentit quelque chose frapper son bras, sans que cela lui fasse vraiment mal. Il se retourne pour regarder devant lui et voit son frère avec un morceau de chou-fleur dans la main, prêt à le lancer de nouveau.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui y'a? Demande Thomas.

-Ça fait deux minutes que je te demande comment c'est passé ton avant-midi et tu ne me répondais pas. Lui répond Chuck.

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Ça s'est bien passé. Mes profs ont l'air correctes pour l'instant. J'ai rencontré la directrice puis le délégué de classe et j'ai dû me présenter devant toute la classe, répond un peu évasivement Thomas.

-Tu as rencontré la directrice, madame Paige!? S'exclame Chuck. Même après un an dans cette école, j'ai toujours peur d'elle!

Thomas ne peut que comprendre son petit frère, la froideur de la directrice lui revenant en mémoire. L'adolescent se tourne vers les portes du Bloc quand il voit un groupe de jeunes gens entré à l'intérieur en riant. Le brunet reconnaît Alby le délégué de classe ainsi que l'asiatique et le blond du nom de Newt, qui ont essayé de lui parler ce matin-là.

-Dis-moi Chucki, qui sont ces personnes-là? Demande Tom.

Le frisé se tourne à son tour vers les portes et sourit en reconnaissant la gang que son frère pointe.

-Ceux-là, on les appels les coureurs. Ce sont les membres de l'équipe de course de l'école. Ils sont connus sous le nom The maze runners par les autres écoles lors des compétions. C'est la gang la plus populaire de l'école.

Justement, les coureurs aperçoivent les deux frères assis à une table. Ils se dirigèrent vers eux. Ils avaient fait la connaissance de Chuck l'année précédente lors de son arrivée à l'école. Bien que la plupart des coureurs se fatiguent rapidement à l'écouter parler, la grande majorité l'appréciait.

Chuck les voit approcher et leur fait signe sous l'œil horrifié de Thomas.

-Hey Chuck! Comment ça va? S'exclame l'Asiatique qui était assis au côté du brunet en histoire plus tôt ce matin-là.

-Minho! Ça va, merci de demander. Et toi?

-Comme toujours. Dit, est-ce que tu me présentes celui qui t'accompagne?

-Je vous présente mon frère Thomas. Il est en secondaire 5 lui aussi. Vous allez peut-être avoir des cours ensemble, n'est-ce pas Tom?

L'interpellé ne relève même pas la tête à la mention de son nom, préférant se concentrer sur le livre ouvert devant lui. Minho lève un sourcil avec un air interrogateur sur le visage en se tournant vers Chuck.

-Désolé, d'habitude il dit au moins salut, s'excuse le frisé avec un petit sourire.

Le blondinet décide d'intervenir à son tour.

-Alors, dois-je me considérer chanceux qu'il m'ait dit cinq mots ce matin? Dis Newt en riant, espérant obtenir une réaction de la part du brun. Réaction qui se fit attendre.

Minho se retourne vers son meilleur ami et s'exclame :

-Il t'a répondu?! Moi j'ai été ignoré quand j'ai tenté de lui parler en histoire.

Alby prit lui aussi la parole :

-Tu n'es pas le seul Newt à avoir eu la chance de lui parler, il a répondu à mes questions quand je l'ai raccompagné en histoire.

-Alors si je comprends bien, je suis le seul qui est resté ignoré? Demande Minho avec une moue boudeuse.

-Tas tout compris champion! S'esclaffa Newt.

Minho grogne d'indignation alors qu'Alby, Newt et Chuck rient au commentaire du blond.

-D'accord, j'ai compris. Venez les gars, le nouveau n'a clairement pas envie de nous parler. On se voit plus tard Chuck! Dit Minho en s'éloignant vers la table que le reste des coureurs avaient prise en leur possession.

Newt et Alby saluent à leur tour le frisé et suivent leur ami asiatique. Le blond ne peut pas s'empêcher de se retourner pour observer le brun, guettant une réaction, aussi minime soit-elle. Malheureusement, le brun ne réagit pas avant que son frère lui lance des légumes pour le faire réagir. Thomas relève la tête vers le plus jeune et lève un sourcil interrogateur vers lui.

-Franchement Tom! Tu aurais pu te montrer plus sympathique avec eux! Au moins, dire un salut, ça ne t'aurait pas tué à ce que je sache, s'exclame furieusement Chuck.

Le brunet ne répond pas et préfère prendre son sac et se rend à son troisième cours de la journée qui est son option cinéma. Il est bien content d'avoir pu obtenir cette option, lui qui est un grand cinéphile.

Arrive finalement le dernier cours de la journée qui est français. En entrant dans la classe, la professeure assigne une place à l'adolescent. Ce dernier va s'asseoir et observe les autres élèves entrés dans le local. Thomas soupire en apercevant une chevelure blonde au reflet roux reconnaissable entre mille. Lui qui pensait pouvoir échapper aux coureurs, il est bien déçu.

La journée se termine rapidement et Thomas est plus qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Sur le chemin du retour, Thomas manque plusieurs fois de s'endormir contre la vitre de l'autobus. Heureusement pour le brun, son frère est trop occupé à parler avec d'autres étudiants pour s'en rendre compte.

Le véhicule jaune s'arrête devant l'arrêt des deux frères. Ceux-ci descendent de l'autobus et marchent vers leur maison côte à côte. En arrivant chez eux, Thomas se dirige vers sa chambre pour y déposer son sac de cours et commencer ses devoirs. Il a du retard dans ses cours puisqu'il a commencé l'école plus tard. Il commence par son devoir d'histoire. Le professeur leur a donné un projet mémoire à faire pour apprendre les différents groupes migratoires du 19e siècle. Thomas aime bien l'histoire, bien qu'il préfère les mathématiques. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est en mathématique forte cette année.

Le brun commence ses recherches sur les loyalistes, puisque c'est ce groupe migratoire qu'il a pigé. Il trouve rapidement les informations qu'il a besoin et les imprimes. Au même moment sa mère l'appel pour que l'adolescent vienne manger. Thomas se lève de sa chaise les jambes lourdes de fatiguer et monte à la cuisine. Il va s'installer à la table en face de Chuck et observe sa mère faire le service. Ce soir ils mangent de la lasagne. Un des plats préférés au brunet.

Ils commencent à manger en silence. Après quelques minutes, la mère des deux garçons se tourne vers Thomas pour lui poser des questions sur sa première journée de cours.

-Alors mon grand, comment c'est passer ta journée?

-Très bien maman. J'ai rencontré la directrice après j'ai eu histoire et anglais. Après on a eu le diner et j'ai fini la journée avec cinéma et français, répond l'adolescent les yeux dans son assiette.

-Est-ce que tu as eu mal au dos ou à la tête?

-Non, soupire Tom. Je te l'ai déjà dit, les maux de dos ou de tête ne sont plus présents depuis un moment déjà.

-Tom, mon chou, c'est normal que je m'inquiète…

-Oui, je sais maman.

-As-tu rencontré des gens? Est-ce que tu t'es fait des amis?

Thomas ne répond pas, mais lance un regard d'avertissement vers son frère. Celui-ci comprend le message et plonge le regard dans son assiette. Il ne veut pas attirer d'ennuis à son grand frère. Leur mère ne voyant pas ce qui se passe entre les deux adolescents, repose sa question :

-Alors, as-tu rencontré des gens?

Le brun soupire et tente de faire rire sa mère pour qu'elle le lâche avec ses questions :

-C'est sûr que j'ai rencontré des gens maman, l'école en est pleine.

Sa mère lève les yeux au ciel et abandonne l'interrogatoire. Elle ne veut pas brusquer son fils, alors qu'elle a eu tant de mal à le retrouver, même s'il n'est plus le même qu'avant.

Le reste du souper passe rapidement sous les paroles incessantes de Chuck, qui après l'interrogation de son frère, avait recommencé à parler. Ce n'est pas parce que son frère ne voulait pas qu'on parle du fiasco qui s'était produit lors du diner, que le petit frisé va arrêter de parler pour autant. Thomas sourit en regardant son cadet. Il ne peut imaginer sa vie sans les babillages incessants que ce jeune garçon offre.

Après le souper, lorsque la vaisselle a été rincée et placée dans le lave-vaisselle, que la table ait été nettoyée, Thomas redescend dans sa chambre pour finir ses devoirs

Il met de côté son projet d'histoire puisque le professeur laisse de temps en classe pour le continuer. Il commence sa révision en anglais. La professeure avait annoncé aujourd'hui un test de grammaire le prochain cours. Le brun a un peu de difficulté avec cette langue seconde. Il relit ses notes et celles que son enseignante lui a remises. Après ça révisons d'anglais, l'adolescent fait des participes passés.

Lorsque tous ses devoirs sont terminés, le brunet ouvre son ordinateur et se connecte sur Facebook pour y voir l'actualité du peu de personnes qui constitue son réseau d'amis sur ce réseau social. Il voit que sa meilleure amie Brenda est connectée.

Cette dernière voit tout de suite quand Thomas apparaît en ligne. Elle ouvre la conversation :

Brenda : Hey le taré!

Thomas : Hey la cinglée!

Brenda : Alors, comment c'est passé ce retour à l'école?

Thomas : Ne commence pas toi aussi…

Brenda : Peux-tu développer svp?

Thomas : Ma mère m'a fait un interrogatoire pendant pratiquement tout le souper…

Brenda : Oh je vois hahaha, pauvre toi. Mais sérieusement Tom-Tom, comment ça c'est passer?

Thomas : Je pense que je peux dire que ça s'est bien passé. J'ai rencontré la directrice qui est flippante et l'école est immense.

Brenda : Et à part la directrice flippante et la grandeur démesurée de l'école, comment sont les autres élèves?

Thomas : Bof… je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur eux.

Brenda : Dis-moi que tu as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Chuck!

Thomas : J'ai parlé au délégué de classe qui m'a montré mon local ce matin…

Brenda : Tu n'as parlé à personne d'autre?

Thomas : J'ai dit à un blondinet anglais d'arrêter de parler au début du cours d'anglais…

Brenda : Sérieux, Thomas!? Tu as eu une chance de parler avec quelqu'un, de te faire des amis et tu l'as laissé passer!

Thomas : Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire des amis, Brend. Et puis je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je devais me concentrer sur les cours, j'ai deux semaines de retards sur tout le monde.

Brenda : Pareil Tom-Tom… Il te reste un an de secondaire. Tu devrais en profiter pour te faire des amis et avoir du fun, allé dans des fêtes, trouver l'amour! Tu sais tous les trucs normaux que font les ados normaux!

Thomas : On n'est pas des ados normaux Brenda. Tu te rappelles, on fait partie du trio infernal du cinquième étage.

Brenda : Hahaha, tu as raison. En parlant du trio infernal, j'ai été voir Ben aujourd'hui.

Thomas : Pis comment va-t-il?

Brenda : Il ne va vraiment pas bien, Tom. Le pronostique des médecins n'est pas vraiment optimiste…

Thomas : Dis-moi que tu blagues là…

Brenda : J'aimerai bien, mais ils ont dit que s'il tenait jusqu'à Noël, ça tiendrait du miracle…

Thomas : Et merde…

Thomas regarde son écran d'ordinateur sans vraiment le voir. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est les mots écrits par sa meilleure amie sur l'état de son meilleur ami. Il a rencontré le jeune garçon deux ans plus tôt. Le troisième luron du petit groupe surnommé le trio infernal du cinquième étage composé de Thomas, Brenda et Ben, est atteint d'une leucémie myéloïde chronique. Ce type de cancer est incurable. Bien que le brunet sache ce détail important, il a quand même un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à son meilleur ami à vivre.

Brenda : Est-ce que tu vas aller le voir?

Thomas : C'est sûr que je vais y aller Brend! C'est mon meilleur ami!

Brenda : Je veux juste que tu saches que la maladie est de plus en plus apparente. Ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir.

Thomas s'en doute. S'il se fit à la dernière fois qu'il a vu le malade, les marques de la maladie commençaient à être visibles. Cela remontait à deux semaines.

En regardant autour de lui, le brunet voit une des rares photos qu'il a accrochées sur son mur. Elle a été prise le jour où les trois adolescents avaient fait une course en chaise roulante. Sur la photo, le trio y est représenté dans ce qu'il semble être un parc. Ben et Thomas sont assis dans une chaise roulante. Brenda est assise sur les genoux de Ben et tous les trois sourient, l'air tout heureux par cette belle journée.

En regardant la photo, Tom se dit qu'ils n'auront plus de tel moment à trois. Tout ça s'est fini. Ben est mourant. Une larme coule sur la joue qui est parsemée de grain de beauté. Le brunet ne l'essuie pas, conscient que ce ne sera pas la dernière qui coulera pour son ami.

Il dit à Brenda qu'il va se coucher et ferme son ordinateur. Il enfile ensuite son chandail de pyjama, où un logo d'un groupe disparu depuis longtemps y est figuré. Il enlève ensuite son pantalon pour dormir seulement en boxer et chandail. Il se faufile dans ses couvertures et se roule en boule. Il met du temps à s'endormir, alors que les souvenirs qu'il a avec ses meilleurs amis passent en boucle dans sa tête.

Quand le sommeil le gagne enfin, Thomas se laisse porter dans le monde des rêves où les gens ne meurent pas ou ne sont pas victimes d'horrible accident qui modifie leur vie à jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, Thomas se réveilla légèrement courbaturé. Il n'a pas passé une bonne nuit. Il s'est réveillé plusieurs fois après avoir rêvé qu'on lui disait que Ben était mort et qu'il était le prochain. Bien que le brun sache que sa vie n'était plus en danger depuis longtemps, la mort prochaine de son meilleur ami fait remonter en lui d'ancienne peur.

L'adolescent reste plusieurs minutes dans son lit, ne voulant pas se lever. Il préfèrerait nettement plus aller passer la journée avec le malade que d'aller à l'école, mais il sait que sa mère ne le laissera pas faire. Le brunet se lève et va prendre sa douche.

Sous l'eau chaude, les muscles de son dos qui s'était engourdi durant la mauvaise nuit qu'il a passée se délièrent. Cela lui fait un bien fou. La douche finit de le réveiller. Quand il en sort, Thomas s'habille et monte ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner.

Dans la cuisine, il trouve seulement Chuck qui mange un bol de céréales. Pendant qu'il se fait un bol à son tour, Thomas demande à son frère où est leur mère.

-Elle est partie travailler plus tôt. Elle fait dire aussi qu'elle risque d'être en retard pour le souper et de commencer sans elle, répond Chuck.

-Je vois, dit Thomas alors qu'il commence à manger son déjeuner.

Les deux frères terminent rapidement de manger et ils vont finir de se préparer pour l'école. Ils vont ensuite prendre l'autobus scolaire.

Dans l'autobus, Thomas lit son livre pendant que Chuck parle avec d'autres élèves. Tom ne peut s'empêcher d'envier son cadet qui a tant de facilité à socialiser, contrairement à lui. Le seul moment où le brunet se sent vraiment à l'aise c'est avec Brenda et Ben. Il n'a pas le même sentiment avec ses amis qu'avec sa famille. Avec sa famille, il se sent coincé. Pas vraiment à sa place, alors qu'avec ses amis c'est tout le contraire. Parfois le brun souhaite que tout redevienne comme avant et qu'il n'ait plus de malaise avec les gens qu'il aime.

Arrivé à l'école, les deux adolescents se séparent pour aller chacun à leur casier, Thomas regarde son horaire et voit qu'il commence en mathématique. Il est content puisqu'il est en math fortes et que c'est une de ses matières préférées. Il adore faire des calculs et résoudre des problèmes. Cela le calme toujours quand il est trop stressé, qu'il panique ou qu'il angoisse. Alors c'est avec une joie non feinte qu'il se rend à son local pour cette première heure de cours.

Dans la classe, le professeur lui fait signe de s'asseoir où qu'il veut. Le brun va prendre place à l'avant de la classe pour ne pas être dérangé. Il sort son cartable et ses crayons et installe le tout sur son bureau. Il voit qu'il reste encore cinq minutes avant que le cours ne commence, alors il sort son autre roman, puisqu'il a fini l'autre dans l'autobus.

Il commence le chapitre un de son livre, qui est le deuxième tome de la série Fablehaven. Sur le point de terminer son chapitre, le jeune homme entend les élèves qui entrent dans la classe en parlant et il reconnait une voix qui se démarque des autres par son accent anglais. Il lève la tête de son livre et aperçoit Newt qui parle avec le délégué de classe, Alby. L'anglais doit avoir dit quelque chose de drôle, puisque son compagnon part à rire. En les regardant aller s'asseoir à deux bureaux voisins, Thomas ne peut pas s'empêcher de les envier. Il aimerait avoir d'autres amis avec lesquels rire et avoir du plaisir, pas qu'il n'aime pas Brenda et Ben, mais ils ne sont pas là… Ils sont loin. Brenda va dans un internat pour jeunes filles et Ben… il n'a pas quitté l'hôpital depuis presque un an maintenant.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à s'asseoir, Newt remarque la présence du nouveau dans son cours. Il lui fait un petit salut accompagné d'un petit sourire. Thomas le regarde et se retourne vers le tableau sans lui retourner son geste. Le blond ne comprend pas le comportement du nouvel élève. Il se dit qu'il va tout faire pour que le brunet l'apprécie. Il s'assoit à son pupitre alors que le professeur commence son cours.

Une heure et quart plus tard, le cours se termine tout le monde quitte la classe dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Tout en écoutant sa musique, Thomas va à sa case chercher ses manuels de science. Il est en science forte également. Le brunet adore les matières où on doit se servir de la logique.

Il arrive dans son local, mais puisque le professeur n'est pas arrivé, il ne peut pas s'asseoir à un bureau. Il ne sait pas où il peut s'asseoir, quelle place est prise. Alors qu'il attend près de la porte que son professeur arrive, il voit le blondinet qui ne cesse d'essayer de lui parler, rentrer dans le local. Thomas se dit qu'il doit être vraiment malchanceux pour que Newt soit dans pratiquement tous ses cours.

Tout de suite après que le blond soit entré dans la classe, le prof arrive. Le brun va le voir pour se présenter puisque l'enseignant ne semble pas l'avoir aperçu. Il le voir et rendu à côté de son bureau, mais n'ose pas parler. Il se racle la gorge en espérant que le prof l'entende. Ce dernier lève la tête et voit cet élève qu'il ne connait pas près de son bureau.

-Je peux vous aider jeune homme? Demande le prof qui ressemble étrangement à un rat.

-Je… Je suis le nouvel élève, répond timidement l'adolescent devant le regard perçant de l'enseignant.

-Ah oui, celui qui ne pouvait pas se contenter de commencer en même temps que les autres, répond perfidement le prof. Je suis monsieur Janson.

-Euh, moi c'est Thomas Edison.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, monsieur Edison. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez pour que je commence enfin mon cours?

Thomas sentit ses joues devenirs rouges d'humiliation. Il baisse le regard et dit d'une petite voix :

-Je voulais savoir où je devais m'asseoir, monsieur.

-Si vous pouviez utiliser votre cerveau pour seulement deux minutes, vous verriez qu'il ne reste qu'une place, et ce à côté du petit génie condescendant du nom de Newton.

Thomas se retourne vers la classe et voit que le professeur à raison. La seule place encore libre est celle à côté de Newton, alias Newt.

Alors Newt ce n'est qu'un surnom…pense le brunet en allant prendre place au côté du blondinet. Le prof commence alors son cours après avoir donné une dernière précision à tout le groupe :

-Je tiens à rappeler que les places où vous êtes assis présentement sont vos places pour toute l'année et que la personne à vos côtés est votre binôme pour les expériences et les travaux d'équipes. Bon nous pouvons commencer, maintenant que ce détail a été clarifié, dit-il en regardant Thomas.

Ce dernier souhaite disparaître dans le sol. Il déteste être le centre de l'attention, l'étant trop souvent à son goût. Il sort son cahier pour prendre des notes alors que le prof débite la matière d'un ton morne. Tom sent qu'on le regard, mais il n'a pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui est le propriétaire du regard. C'est évidemment son voisin anglais.

Lorsque le cours se termine, Thomas est épuisé. Le professeur ne le lâchait pas et lui posait pratiquement toutes les questions. Le jeune homme avait réussi à répondre à pratiquement tout. Les seules fois où il ne connaissait pas la réponse, il était sauvé par l'anglais à sa droite. Et à chaque fois, monsieur Janson envoyait pratiquement promener le blondinet. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisait pas. Il ignorait son professeur et se concentrait sur sa prise de notes.

À la fin du cours, le brunet se dépêche de quitter le local, non pas pour fuir son voisin de bureau, mais pour fuir le professeur qui semblait détester son travail. Il avait juste à choisir un autre métier s'il n'est pas capable de sentir ses élèves, pense Thomas devant son casier. Il reçoit un message texte de son frère qui lui signale qu'il l'attend dans le Bloc. Ça prend quelques secondes au plus vieux pour se rappeler que le Bloc est la cafétéria. Il s'y rend retrouvant facilement son chemin. Il croyait au début quand il s'est inscrit à Westmester qu'il aurait beaucoup de difficulté à se retrouver se fiant à la description de son cadet. Alors que la réalité est tout autre.

Lorsqu'il arrive au Bloc, il trouve rapidement Chuck en suivant le son de sa voix. Thomas aperçoit Minho et Newt assis avec son frère. Tous les trois parlent ensembles et on l'air d'avoir beaucoup de plaisir. Avant que Thomas ait le temps de fuir, le frisé l'aperçoit et lui fait de grands signes pour qu'il les rejoigne. Le brunet soupire et se dirige vers la table avec l'air de quelqu'un qui va à l'abattoir.

-Thomas! Regarde qui s'est joint à nous pour le diner! S'exclame Chuck en désignant l'Asiatique et l'anglais assis à ses côtés quand le plus vieux des frères arrive. Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence des deux autres.

-Salut Thomas! Dit Minho avec un grand sourire.

Thomas lui répond un simple bonjour à peine prononcé en prenant place au côté de Newt puisque Minho est assis à côté de Chuck. L'autre garçon prend cela comme une invitation à parler et enchaîne :

-J'ai appris que ta l'homme-rat comme prof avec Newt! Je vous plains sérieux, c'est le pire prof au monde.

-L'homme-rat? Demande Thomas, pas sûr de qui parle le garçon aux yeux bridés.

-Monsieur Janson est l'homme-rat, puisqu'il ressemble à un rat et qu'il est chiant, Lui répond Newt.

Minho, tout content que Thomas ait prononcé quelques mots en sa présence, saute quasiment sur sa chaise. C'est le coup de pied discret administré par l'anglais qui est assis en face de lui qui le calme. Le plus jeune de la table est lui aussi content que son frère n'ignore pas les deux autres garçons comme la veille. Il enchaîne au grand dam de son aîné :

-Oh mon dieu, Tom! Tu dois te dire que tu n'aurais pas dû passer une année, comme ça tu aurais eu le temps de te préparer mentalement à la torture qu'est son cours!

Newt et Minho se tournent vers le frisé intrigué par ses paroles.

-Comment ça passé une année? Demande l'Asiatique.

Avant que Thomas ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, son frère le devance, encore :

-Thomas a sauté une année voyez-vous. Il est censé être en secondaire 4, mais puisqu'il est tellement intelligent il a directement monté en secondaire 5. Il a eu 16 ans en août.

Les deux plus vieux regardent le brun, qui gêner de leur regard se tortille sur sa chaise. Minho siffle, impressionné.

-Alors là, tu m'impressionnes mon vieux! Dit-il en se levant légèrement pour pouvoir donner un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de Thomas. Ce dernier frotte son épaule sous le coup de la légère douleur que le coup a occasionnée.

-C'est normal que soit impressionner, t'as rien ente les deux oreilles Min et t'es un coureur, rigole son meilleur ami en croquant dans sa pomme.

-Regarder qui qui parle. L'ancien coureur en chef, monsieur Newton!

-J'ai pas honte de dire que j'ai été coureur parce que mon je me sers de ma matière grise.

-C'est drôle que vous parliez de ça les gars, parce que Thomas est lui aussi un coureur! Commence Chuck.

-Sérieux!? Tu devrais t'inscrire dans le club de course! S'exclame l'Asiatique heureux que le nouveau soit un sportif comme lui.

-C'est vrai que tu devrais t'inscrire Tom, tu es vrai, AIE! S'exclame-le frisé sous le coup de pied que lui a administré son frère. Pourquoi tu as fait sa Tom?

-Parce que tu ne la fermes pas! Voilà pourquoi! Crie rageusement le brun.

Les trois autres garçons de la table se retournent vers le brunet, surpris de sa colère. Thomas ramasse ses choses avant de partir du Bloc d'un pas furieux. Les trois autres garçons le regardent partir, un peu déstabilisé par le comportement du brunet. Minho exprime son incompréhension, brisant le silence de malaise qui s'est installé après le départ de Thomas.

-C'est quoi son problème à ton frère Chuckie? Il est bipolaire ou quoi?

-Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça… lui répond Chuck d'une petite voix, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son frère lui avait crié après.

-Non, mais sérieux, ton frère a un problème ou une araignée au plafond, il n'est pas bien! Réplique l'Asiatique.

-Min, la ferme s'il te plait, lui répond Newt le regard tourner vers les portes du Bloc par où le brun est sorti quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ben quoi Newt? Ne va pas me dire que tu trouves son comportement normal? Il nous ignore depuis qu'il est arrivé et il crie après son frère sans aucune raison! S'exclame le meilleur ami du blondinet.

-Je suis sûr qu'il a une raison derrière tout ça, n'est-ce pas Chuck? Demande Newt au petit frisé qui regarde son assiette avec un air triste sur le visage. Il relève la tête à la mention de son nom et offre un petit sourire à l'adolescent qui défend son frère.

-Tu as raison Newt, mon frère a de bonnes raisons pour agir comme ça…

Il ne donne pas plus de précision. La cloche sonne signalant au troupeau d'adolescent qu'il est l'heure de retourner en classe. Les trois amis se séparent et retournent dans leur cours respectif.

Lorsque Minho arrive dans son local de musique, il voit que Thomas est dans sa classe. Il décide de l'ignorer à son tour puisque le brunet ne semble pas vouloir faire copain-copain. Le professeur est absent et le remplaçant met un film pour passer le cours.

À la quatrième période, Tom se rend en français. Durant la période, l'enseignante explique l'exposé oral que les étudiants devront faire durant les prochaines semaines. C'est la professeure qui constitue les équipes, au grand malheureux du nouveau qui est en équipe avec Newt. À la fin du cours, Thomas se dépêche de quitter la classe sans parler avec le blondinet et arranger de rencontre pour faire le travail. Newt le regarde partir en soupirant, alors qu'il se demande comment va-t-il pouvoir travailler avec quelqu'un qui semble le détester, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Il se dit qu'il va tout faire pour que le brunet l'apprécie. Il quitte l'école avec une idée derrière la tête qu'il va s'empresser de mettre en exécution rendue chez lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Sur le chemin du retour dans l'autobus, Thomas ignore Chuck et est assis tout seul dans le dernier banc. Il en veut toujours au frisé d'avoir dit aux deux autres finissants qu'il était un ancien coureur. Il est fâché, car il sait que maintenant que l'information a été divulguée, il va être harcelé de question par les autres, en particulier par l'Asiatique. Le brunet voulait simplement retourner à l'école sans que tout le monde connaisse son histoire et que tout le monde le regarde avec pitié. Il en a marre de ce regard qu'on lui attribue depuis deux ans maintenant.

Lorsque les deux garçons passent le seuil de leur domicile, le plus jeune des deux monte immédiatement dans sa chambre. Thomas le regarde faire et soupire tout en se disant que la soirée va être longue si sa mère ne rentre pas bientôt. En descendant dans sa chambre, le brun se fait la réflexion que la soirée risque d'être encore pire si Chuck parle de l'épisode de la cafétéria à leur mère.

Dans sa chambre Tom commence ses devoirs, mais il a énormément de difficulté à se concentrer. Il n'arrête pas de pensée au diner et à sa réaction, après y avoir réfléchie, qui lui semble démesurée. Il est conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû crier après Chuck puisque ce dernier tente seulement de l'aider à se faire des amis.

Pour entamer la procédure de pardon avec le plus jeune et en voyant que sa mère n'arrive toujours pas, le brunet décide de commander de la pizza pour le souper. Il se dit qu'avec ça, il a de bonnes chances pour que le frisé l'écoute.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le livreur arrive avec la commande. Thomas va ouvrir, paie la pizza et laisse un pourboire au livreur. Il va ensuite dans la cuisine pour préparer les assiettes et monte chercher son frère à l'étage. La porte de sa chambre est fermée et aucun son ne passe au travers. Le brunet cogne doucement trois petits coups et dit à travers de la porte :

-Hey Chuck, le souper est prêt si tu as faim, dit Thomas. Il retourne en bas pour finir d'installer la table.

Bien évidemment que le jeune a faim. Il a toujours faim. Dans cette maison, il peut y avoir un paquet de biscuit à peine entamé dans le garde-manger le matin et le soir même il ne reste plus aucun biscuit. Le frisé les a tous mangés. Alors, quand Thomas passe la dernière marche de l'escalier, il entend la porte de la chambre de son frère et ce dernier commencer à descendre l'escalier. Il va rejoindre son aîné dans la cuisine et sourit à la vue de la pizza qui trône sur la table. Thomas dépose deux verres remplis de boisson gazeuse sur la table et place les assiettes en face de lui et de son cadet. Chuck sourit à Tom et les deux frères commencent à manger.

Après plusieurs minutes à manger en silence, le frisé ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler. De plus, il ne peut pas rester éternellement en colère contre son frère.

-Hey, Tom, je… commence Chuck, je suis désolé pour ce midi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, tu sais!

-Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

-Tu es sûr? Ça serait normal de m'en vouloir à mort!

-Franchement frangin… oui c'est vrai que j'étais en colère sur le coup, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était ridicule, soupire Thomas.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que les gens ne sachent pas pour ton accident? Demande le plus jeune en mordant à pleine dent dans sa pizza.

Thomas sourit face à son cadet qui s'empiffre.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Je crois que je n'ai pas envie d'être regardé comme une bête de scène comme c'est le cas depuis l'accident.

-Tu n'es pas une bête de scène Tom! Tu es un miracle plutôt! S'exclame Chuck avec véhémence.

-Si tu le dis. Bon j'ai terminé moi, je vais descendre faire des devoirs. S'il y a quelque chose, viens me chercher, répond le brun.

Il se lève et va porter son assiette dans l'évier.

-Attend, tu me laisses toute la vaisselle!? S'écrit le frisé.

-C'est ton tour de faire la vaisselle et de nettoyer la table, Chuckie! Lance Thomas avec un clin d'œil et il se dépêche de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Chuck proteste pour la forme, mais il n'est vraiment pas convaincant. Pendant qu'il finit de ramasser la table et qu'il fait la vaisselle, Thomas va dans sa chambre pour y faire ses devoirs.

Arrivé dans son refuge, il ouvre son ordinateur pour mettre de la musique. Thomas n'aime pas trop le silence. Il met l'album Plastic Beach du groupe Gorillaz. Il adore ce groupe. Alors que la chanson Welcome to the Wolrd of the Plastic Beach se met à jouer, il ouvre ses cahiers pour commencer à travailler.

Il commence par son devoir de mathématique, qu'il termine au bout de trente minutes. Après l'avoir terminé, il monte à la cuisine se prendre une collation. Il aperçoit son frère dans le salon qui regarde la télévision. Il arrive par derrière son cadet et dit simplement le nom de son frère dans l'oreille de celui-ci. Chuck fait le saut et manque de tomber du divan. Il se retourne vivement vers le plus vieux qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire devant l'air apeuré de son frère.

-Thomas! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là! Je croyais que tu faisais tes devoirs! Demande nerveusement Chuck.

Le brun fronce les sourcils fasse à la nervosité de son petit frère, mais ne dit rien. Il ne comprend pas toujours le comportement de Chuck.

-Oui, c'est ce que je faisais, mais j'ai eu envie de prendre un dessert.

-Ah ok, je vois! Alors tu vas redescendre dans ta chambre après finir tes devoirs?

-Euh… oui, pourquoi? Tu attends quelqu'un? Demande le brun avec suspicion.

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Réponds trop rapidement Chuck.

-Ouais, t'es super convaincant. Ne t'inquiète pas je redescends tout de suite après être aller dans la cuisine, lance Tom en sortant du salon.

Il prend une pomme sur la table et retourne à ses devoirs. Dans sa chambre il remet sa musique et commence son travail de science. Alors qu'il commence le dernier numéro du devoir que l'homme-rat leur a remis, on cogne à sa porte.

-Entre Chuck.

Thomas ne se retourne pas quand la porte s'ouvre. Au bout d'une minute de silence, le brun commence à se retourner pour voir pourquoi son frère ne parlait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Chuckie? Demande-t-il.

Il s'arrête quand il se rend compte que ce n'est pas son petit frère qui parle trop dans le chambranle de la porte, mais le blondinet anglais qui répond au nom de Newt… Tom est surpris de le voir dans sa chambre.

-Salut, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, lance l'anglais avec un petit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demande Thomas en se retournant vers son bureau.

-Et bien, puisque t'es parti du cours de français sans qu'on puisse parler de l'exposé oral et que je puisse m'excuser pour ce midi, j'ai demandé votre adresse à ton frère pour venir te voir. Je voulais savoir aussi pourquoi tu m'évites autant, alors me voilà, lui répond timidement Newt timidement sur le pas de la porte de chambre.

Thomas soupire et se retourne vers le blondinet. Il l'observe et voit que le jeune homme est mal à l'aise. Il repense à son comportement et il doit avouer qu'il n'a pas été très sympathique avec le blond. Et puis, il n'aura pas le choix de le côtoyer pour son exposé.

-Désolé pour ce midi, disons juste que c'est un sujet sensible pour moi et vous ne pouviez pas le savoir.

-On a cru remarquer, répond Newt avec un sourire timide.

Thomas a un sourire gêné.

Je sais que ce n'est pas de mes affaires, mais est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi? Demande Newt gêné.

Le brun ne répond pas tout de suite. Voyant que le nouveau semble mal à l'aise, le blond se traite mentalement d'idiot.

-Excuse-moi, je suis idiot, je devrais me mêler de mes affaires…

-Non, ça va. De toute façon, connaissant mon frère et sa manie de tout dire, vous le sauriez assez tôt. Autant te le dire par moi-même, répond le brun avec un rire en pensant à son frère.

Il fait signe au blond de s'asseoir confortablement sur son lit, tandis que lui reste sur sa chaise de bureau. Le blondinet s'exécute et observe le brun qui joue avec ses doigts. Voyant que le blond est bien installé, Thomas commence son histoire tranquillement, commençant par le début.

-Dans mon ancienne école, il y avait également une équipe d'athlétisme et je faisais partie de l'équipe pour la catégorie course. J'étais un des meilleurs de mon équipe. Je faisais partie des populaires et j'étais heureux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, car je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

-Comment ça aucun souvenir? Demande Newt en fonçant les sourcils.

-J'y arrive. Un soir, j'étais sorti pour faire mon jogging de la journée comme à mon habitude. Chaque soir, je suivais le même trajet qu'à mon habitude. Je n'avais jamais eu de problème avant, c'était un coin tranquille. J'étais rendu à la moitié de mon chemin, c'est-à-dire cinq kilomètres, quand j'ai été harpé par une voiture que je n'avais pas vue ni entendue venir. Les phares étaient éteins et j'écoutais ma musique pour courir. Après c'est le noir total. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital et on m'a dit que ça faisait un mois que j'étais dans le coma.

Alors qu'il raconte son histoire, le brun a la voix qui tremble sous l'émotion. Il n'aime pas se rappeler son réveil à l'hôpital. Pour ce distraire de sn stress grandissant, Thomas joue avec ses doigts de manière frénétique. Il ne regarde pas son collègue de classe, ne voulant pas voir le regard de pitié que tout le monde lui donne depuis maintenant deux ans. Le blond ayant senti le mal-être de Thomas, pose sa main sur les siennes pour lui donner du réconfort silencieux et pour l'empêcher de se faire trop mal vu la force qu'il exerce sur ses doigts. Le brun relève la tête et lui fait un petit sourire pas très sûr. Le brunet prend une grande respiration et continue son histoire :

-À mon réveil, on m'a expliqué que j'avais été frappé par une voiture et que j'avais subi de sérieuses blessures au dos et à la tête. Par contre, les médecins n'étaient pas sûrs pour les dommages que j'avais subits à la tête. C'est à mon réveil qu'ils ont pu voir l'étendue des dégâts. Au final, le pronostique a été que j'ai eu la colonne vertébrale fracturée à trois endroits différents, sans que la moelle épinière soit touchée, j'ai été très chanceux sur ce point-là. Et pour ma tête, après des examens, on a découvert que ma mémoire a été le plus touchée : Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir d'avant mon accident. Je ne me souvenais plus de ma mère et de mon frère, ni de mon enfance. Je me souvenais par exemple qu'est-ce qu'un médecin, mais pas que j'avais déjà eu un rendez-vous avec l'un d'eux dans mon enfance. Mon frère et ma mère ont dû tout me rappeler et j'ai dû faire de la rééducation pendant plus d'un an et demi pour pouvoir remarcher normalement. Voilà pourquoi je ne cours plus, termine Thomas avec un soupir de soulagement.

Newt reste silencieux après la confession du brun. Il comprend enfin le comportement du jeune garçon et il se dit que cela doit être horrible de ne plus avoir de souvenir de son enfance ou de sa propre famille. Il presse la main de Thomas dans un geste de réconfort, autant pour le rassurer que pour le remercier de sa confession.

Tom le regarde enfin et Newt lui sourit pour lui donner confiance.

-La vache, Tommy, je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce que tu as vécu! Et tu as à peine 16 ans! S'exclame enfin le blondinet.

Thomas sourit quand il entend le surnom que lui a attribué le jeune blondinet. Ce dernier continu avec un air ébahit sur le visage :

-Je n'en reviens pas, tu as eu un méga accident qui t'a empêché d'aller à l'école pendant deux ans et tu as quand même sauté une année!? Bloody hell, t'es pas humain ou quoi?

Thomas rit franchement devant l'air ébahi de Newt.

-Disons juste qu'à l'hôpital, j'avais beaucoup de temps libre et je ne souhaitais pas prendre de retard avec mes études déjà que j'étais cloué dans un lit sans pouvoir me lever.

-Tu es resté combien de temps à l'hôpital?

-Huit mois environs et je suis resté six mois dans un centre de rééducation.

-Oh la vache… Avais-tu beaucoup de visite? Demande le blondinet.

-À part ma mère et mon frère, non. Quand j'étais dans le coma, ma mère m'a dit que j'avais pas mal de visite de mon équipe et d'amis de l'école, mais quand je me suis réveillé et qu'ils ont su que je n'avais pas de souvenir, ils ont arrêté de venir. C'est pour ça que j'ai changé d'école.

-Tu parles d'amis, dit Newt alors qu'il est offusqué que les soi-disant amis du brunet l'aient abandonné seulement parce qu'il avait perdu la mémoire.

-Ça ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé en fait. Je me suis fait d'autres amis à l'hôpital. Et je pense que je viens de m'en faire un autre, dit Thomas avec un clin d'œil vers Newt.

Ce dernier sourit, totalement d'accord avec son nouvel ami. Le brunet se tourne vers son bureau et aperçoit les feuilles qui expliquent l'exposé oral qu'ils doivent réaliser.

-Puisque tu es là, est-ce que tu veux qu'on commence l'exposé? Demande Thomas.

-Ouais pourquoi pas!

Pendant que Newt sort les documents nécessaires pour leur exposer, Tom se lève de sa chaise pour aller rejoindre son camarade de classe sur le lit après avoir pris ses propres documents.

-Bon, sur quel sujet veux-tu faire notre exposé? Demande Thomas en regardant le document qui comporte les consignes.

-En fait, je n'ai pas tant d'idée je dois t'avouer…

-Ok, hum… on pourrait peut-être le faire sur un film qu'on a vu tous les deux et parler du choix des acteurs, les costumes, les effets spéciaux, ce genre de chose.

-Ouais c'est une bonne idée! Sur quel film on le fait?

-Je ne sais pas trop, as-tu déjà vu le film Sherlock Holmes avec Robert Downey Jr? Demande Thomas.

-Non… Est-ce que t'as vu le film Le jeu de l'imitation avec Benedict Cumberbatch? Demande Newt.

-Oui! J'ai adoré ce film!

-Parfait, alors on y va avec ça? sourit Newt devant l'enthousiasme de son ami.

-Ouais!

Les deux garçons commencent leur projet et au bout de deux heures, le blondinet anglais retourne chez lui. Il est content que le brun se soit confié à lui et d'avoir un nouvel ami.

Ce soir-là, les deux adolescents s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de leur nouvelle amitié.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Quand le réveille-matin de Thomas se mit à jouer _My Demons_ le lendemain matin, le brunet se lève avec son empressement habituel de zombie. Il enfile le premier pantalon de sport qui ne traîne pas très loin de son lit (sans regarder s'il est propre). Il monte ensuite à la cuisine avec une vitesse à peine plus vite que celle d'un escargot. En arrivant dans la cuisine il salue son frère et sa mère d'un simple _b'jour_ plus marmonné que prononcé. Son frère le regarde en riant et sa mère soupire devant l'air débraillé de son plus vieux fils.

Tel un automate, Thomas se sert un bol de céréales et s'assoit aux côtés de son frère. Ce dernier l'observe avec un petit sourire en continuant à manger ses rôties aux Nutella. Leur mère se dirige vers l'entrée pour se préparer à aller travailler.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre le placard pour prendre son manteau et ses souliers, elle aperçoit un foulard rouge qui n'appartient à aucun des membres de la famille Edison. Elle le prend et retourne dans la cuisine pour découvrir le propriétaire de l'écharpe écarlate.

-Les garçons, est-ce qu'un d'entre vous deux peut me dire à qui appartient ceci? Demande-t-elle en montrant le morceau de tissu.

Seul Chuck relève la tête pour répondre à sa mère.

-Je crois qu'elle appartient à Newt.

À la mention du nom de l'anglais, le zombie prénommé Thomas lève enfin le regard vers sa mère. Il fonce les sourcils devant le morceau de tissu, ne pouvant pas répondre puisqu'il n'avait pas vu le blondinet arrivé chez eux.

-Qui est Newt? Demande madame Edison en déposant l'écharpe sur la table.

-C'est le nouvel ami à Thomas! S'exclame le frisé, qui avait remarqué la veille que le jeune homme était resté longtemps et qu'il était remonté (toujours vivant, à la grande surprise du plus jeune qui ne pensait pas le revoir en vie, avec la longueur qu'il avait mit à remonter).

-Oh Tom! Tu t'es fait un ami! Je suis tellement fière de toi! S'exclame la mère des deux garçons.

Thomas grogne son exaspération face à l'enthousiasme de sa famille.

-Oui, c'est mon ami, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat! Dit-il en allant porter son bol vide dans le lave-vaisselle.

-Ne réagit pas de cette façon mon chéri. Je suis vraiment contente que tu te fasses des amis, répond madame Edison en passant sa main dans la chevelure de son plus vieux fils.

-Je sais m'man, sourit Tom en se dégageant doucement de la caresse de sa mère.

Alors qu'il allait descendre dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer, il entend sa mère dire avec une certaine joie dans la voix :

-Tu inviteras ton ami à souper bientôt, j'aimerai bien le rencontrer!

La seule réponse qu'elle reçoit est un vague grognement. La femme d'une quarantaine d'années finit de s'habiller, souhaite bonne journée à ses enfants et part travailler.

Trente minutes plus tard, les deux frères prirent l'autobus pour aller à l'école.

Rendu à l'école, Thomas demande à Chuck s'il sait où est la case du blondinet puisqu'il veut lui rendre son foulard. Il pourrait attendre un de leur cours qu'ils ont en commun, mais il a envie de parler avec son nouvel ami avant le début des cours. Bien évidemment, le petit frisé connait l'emplacement du casier de l'anglais et il indique la direction à son grand frère en lui disant qu'ils se rejoindront pour le diner au Bloc.

Le brun se dirige vers l'endroit indiqué par son cadet et en tournant au bout d'un couloir, il aperçoit la chevelure blonde aux reflets roux qu'il cherche. Il se dirige rapidement vers son ami, avant que celui-ci ne termine de prendre ses cahiers.

-Hey Newt! Le salut Thomas en arrivant à ses côtés.

-Hey Tommy! Comment ça va? Demande le blondinet avec un grand sourire pour le brun.

-Ça va, le brunet sort le morceau de tissu écarlate et le tend vers Newt, tu as oublié ça hier soir en partant.

-Oh merci Tommy! Je la cherchais justement ce matin! Le remercie Newt en prenant son foulard pour le ranger avec son manteau dans son casier. Tu as quel cours ce matin?

-Je commence en éthique et culture religieuse et après j'ai éducation physique, mais puisque je suis dispensé je vais à la bibliothèque, répond Thomas en regardant son horaire.

-Je vois, moi je commence en art plastique et après j'ai mon cours d'histoire.

Les deux garçons marchent côte à côte dans le couloir en direction de la passerelle qui va vers le bâtiment des options. Pendant qu'ils marchent, Newt se rend compte que Thomas semble vouloir parler, mais il n'ose pas.

Quand ils arrivent devant la passerelle, le brun décide enfin à parler :

-Je me disais, si ça vous tente bien sûr, je ne veux pas vous obliger non plus…

Le blond ne peut pas empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant son ami hésiter. Il le laisse terminer sans l'interrompre :

-Bref, tout ça pour savoir si Minho et toi vous vouliez diner avec moi ce midi?

-Bien sûr, ça me ferai plaisir de diner avec toi, seulement si tu promets que ton meilleur ami, le livre, va rester cacher tout au long de l'heure, répond Newt avec un grand sourire. Il avait remarqué dès le début que Thomas ne se déplaçait jamais sans un livre.

Le brun sourit, content que Newt ait accepté son invitation pour l'heure du diner. Avant que le blond parte pour son cours, Thomas lui dit pour l'invitation de sa mère :

-Au fait, Chuck n'a pas pu s'empêcher de dire à notre mère que je me suis fait un ami et elle t'invite à souper quand tu pourras.

-Je reconnais bien Chuck, rit l'anglais, son accent qui ressort encore plus lorsqu'il rit. Tu pourras dire à ta mère que j'accepte l'invitation quand elle veut.

Tom sourit, les deux garçons se séparèrent pour se rendre chacun à leurs cours.

L'avant-midi passa rapidement. Quand la cloche sonna l'heure du diner, c'est une centaine d'étudiants qui se dirigeant vers le Bloc. Thomas arrive rapidement dans le Bloc et il prit une table en attendant que Newt, Minho et Chuck viennent le rejoindre.

Newt est le premier à arriver, suivi de près par Minho qui cherche son meilleur ami dans la foule qui compose le Bloc. Il repère très vitre le blondinet anglais et reste surpris quelques secondes quand il voit que Newt est assis aux côtés de Thomas. Il va les rejoindre et s'exclame :

-J'ai manqué un épisode ou quoi?

Newt et Thomas rient devant l'air perdu de l'Asiatique tandis que ce dernier prend place en face des deux nouveaux amis. Minho lève un sourcil face à la soudaine proximité qu'ont les deux jeunes hommes en face de lui. Newt finit par lui répondre alors que le coureur commence à s'impatienter :

-La prof de français nous a mis ensemble pour l'exposé oral et je suis passé chez Tommy hier soir pour qu'on commence et on a fini par parler. Ah et je te confirme qu'il n'est pas bipolaire.

Thomas fronce les sourcils en entendant la dernière phrase du blondinet.

-Comment ça « Je te confirme qu'il n'est pas bipolaire »? Demande-t-il.

-Et bien, après ta petite crisette d'hier midi, je doutais de ta santé mentale, répond Minho comme si c'était une évidence même.

-Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale, mais elle va très bien, réplique un peu sèchement le brunet.

Newt regarde Thomas tout en se demandant si ce dernier va parler de son accident au Coréen ou non.

-Écoute, je sais que j'ai été un peu un trouduc depuis mon arrivée, mais…

-UN PEU?! Non, mais tu me niaises? Tu nous as ignorés pendant presque trois jours et tu t'es mis à crier après ton frère pour aucune raison! L'interrompt le coureur.

-Bloody hell, Minho, ferme ta gueule trente secondes et écoute ce qu'il a à dire! S'exclame Newt fatigué du comportement de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier fixe bouche bée l'Anglais. Il finit par reprendre contenance et fait signe à Tom de continuer.

-Bon, comme je disais, je sais que je n'ai pas été correct, mais j'ai de la difficulté avec les relations sociales. Pour faire cour, j'ai eu un accident alors que je faisais mon jogging du jour et j'ai été frappé par une voiture. J'ai eu la colonne vertébrale fracturée à trois endroits et un traumatisme crânien qui m'a fait perdre tous mes souvenirs d'avant. Alors je ne me rappelle par que j'ai été un coureur et de toute façon je ne peux plus courir. Et ça fait deux ans que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans une école.

Minho ne peut rien faire d'autre que de regarder le nouveau avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il se sent mal pour ce qu'il a dit à propos de ce dernier.

-Merde, je suis vraiment désolé… s'excuse l'Asiatique.

-Ça va, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Quoi que je suis surpris que mon frère ne l'ait pas dit avant, le connaissant lui et sa parlote, lui répond Thomas.

Minho se mit à rire. Il ne peut être que d'accord avec le frère du frisé. Et quand on parle du loup, le cadet de la famille Edison arrive joyeusement même en étant essoufflé. En le voyant arriver, les trois garçons assis autour de la table se mirent à rire encore plus fort. Le plus jeune ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi les trois garçons rient, mais il est heureux de voir que son frère ne fait pas la gueule et qu'il a l'air d'avoir accepté de diner avec les deux anciens de Westmester.

Chuck finit par s'asseoir aux côtés de Minho et le reste du diner se passa dans une agréable ambiance.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. À l'école, Thomas se tenait avec Minho et Newt. Les trois adolescents s'étaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone. Après l'école, le jeune anglais allait chez Thomas pour travailler sur leur exposé oral, qu'ils terminèrent rapidement.

Le samedi, Thomas rend visite à son meilleur ami à l'hôpital. Quand il entre dans la chambre du jeune malade, Tom reste interdit un instant devant l'apparence de Ben. Sur toutes les parties du corps visible du jeune homme, on peut voir ses veines qui sont devenues plus foncées sous l'effet de la maladie.

Le brun ne resta pas longtemps, puisque son ami n'avait pas beaucoup d'énergie. En sortant de l'hôpital, Thomas ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il avait du mal à croire Brenda quand cette dernière lui avait parlé de l'état de Ben, mais maintenant qu'il en avait été témoin, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux : son meilleur ami est mourant.

Le lundi suivant, Thomas se lève comme à son habitude au son de la chanson _My Demons_. Ce jour-là, il commence en mathématique pour ensuite avoir un cours avec l'adorable homme-rat.

Cette même journée, après le diner, Newt et Thomas avaient un cours de français. Ils devaient présenter leur exposé oral durant cette période. Ils ont décidé de passer les premiers pour que ça soit fait.

Ils font leur exposé sans que rien ne vienne les déranger. Après avoir fait leur présentation, ils retournèrent à leur place pour écouter celle des autres.

Vers la moitié du cours, la secrétaire vient cogner à la porte de la classe. La professeure va ouvrir et la secrétaire demande à voir Thomas. Elle ajoute qu'il doit apporter toutes ses choses. Newt se tourne vers le concerné en fronçant les sourcils dans sa direction. Le brunet hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas pourquoi on le demande.

Il suit la secrétaire jusqu'aux bureaux de l'administration. Rendu là-bas, Tom aperçoit sa mère assise sur une des chaises inconfortables qui trône dans la salle. Quand elle voit son fils arrivé, elle se lève et regarde son fils avec un air profondément désolé sur le visage. Thomas comprend immédiatement ce que ce visage veut dire et tout de suite il essaie de nier la réalité.

-Tom, mon chéri, la mère de Ben a appelé…

-Non! Je t'interdis de me dire qu'il est parti! Sanglote Thomas.

-Non, pas encore, mais les docteurs ont dit que ce sont ses dernières heures. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il aimerait avoir ses meilleurs amis à ses côtés. Brenda est déjà en route pour l'hôpital.

-Alors qu'est-ce que nous attendons pour y aller? Demande Thomas en essuyant ses larmes.

Sa mère et lui quittèrent l'école pour se rendre à l'hôpital. En arrivant, le brunet vit Brenda marcher vers l'entrée principale. Il l'a rejoint rapidement et ils se serrèrent dans leur bras pour se donner mutuellement du courage. Ils franchirent les portes ensemble et ils rendirent au chevet de leur ami mourant.

Au cinquième étage, la joie n'était pas vraiment présente. Tout le personnel connait le jeune homme, ainsi que les patients qui sont là depuis un moment. Les deux amis se dirigent vers la chambre de Ben.

Dans la chambre ils y retrouvent les parents de ce dernier. Tous ensembles, ils se placent près du lit du blond. Brenda et Thomas dirent au revoir à leur ami. Le moment était chargé d'émotion. Puis, au bout de quelques heures, le jeune homme de 16 ans du nom de Ben Murphy, partit tranquillement pour un sommeil éternel.

Brenda s'effondra dans les bras de Thomas et ils pleurèrent ensemble le départ du troisième luron du trio infernal du cinquième étage.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Après la mort de Ben, Thomas et Chuck ne retournèrent pas à l'école du reste de la semaine. Le premier parce que c'était quand même son meilleur ami qui était décédé et pour le cadet des Edison, parce que Ben était un bon ami du frisé. Quand Thomas était dans le coma, il avait été placé dans la même chambre que celle du cancéreux. Ce dernier avait consolé Chuck en lui assurant que son frère se réveillerait. Ensuite, quand Thomas s'était finalement réveillé, il avait continué de rassurer la famille Edison. Alors, sa mort avait jeté une ombre sur la famille.

Pendant presque toute la semaine, Thomas ne sortit pas de sa chambre. Les seules fois où il le fit, c'était pour aller se chercher de la nourriture et prendre sa douche. Sa mère le laissa faire, comprenant son besoin d'être seul pour faire son deuil. Même Chuck ne parlait pas autant que d'habitude. L'atmosphère de la maison n'était pas très réjouissante durant cette semaine-là.

Durant toute la semaine, Thomas ne parla qu'avec Brenda. Il ne répondit pas au texto que Newt et Minho lui avaient envoyé pour savoir s'il allait bien ou s'il était arrivé quelque chose. Le brunet voulait être seul avec sa peine.

Le samedi arriva, et avec lui, les funérailles de Ben. Avant la cérémonie à l'église, les parents de Ben avaient organisé une exposition au salon funéraire. Toute la famille Edison s'y rendit. Rendu là-bas, Thomas alla rejoindre Brenda pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils ont autant besoin de réconfort de l'autre. Ils se rendirent ensemble voir les parents de leur ami décédé pour leur offrir leurs condoléances. La mère du blond prit les deux adolescents dans ses bras en les remerciant. Le père fut plus discret : il tendit seulement sa main à Thomas et fit un signe de tête à Brenda. Après avoir parlé avec les parents de Ben, les deux amis allèrent voir enfin le cercueil exposé dans le fond de la salle. Le couvercle est ouvert et ils purent voir leur ami qui semblait dormir paisiblement, bien que la réalité fût tout autre. Devant le cercueil, Brenda prit la main de Tom dans la sienne, pour se donner un semblant de courage.

-Il semble tellement serein, tu ne trouves pas? Demande Brenda en se tournant vers le brun.

-Oui, il ne semble enfin plus souffrir, murmure Thomas en observant le visage de son meilleur ami figé pour l'éternité.

Toute trace de la maladie a été cachée pour permettre que le cercueil soit ouvert. Les deux membres restants du trio infernal restèrent longtemps devant le défunt, puis il fût l'heure d'aller à l'église pour la cérémonie.

Rendu à l'église, Thomas et Brenda s'assirent à l'avant près de la famille du disparût. La mère de Thomas et Chuck, se plaça juste derrière eux. Chuck mit sa main sur l'épaule de son frère pour lui donner autant de réconfort que pour le soutenir.

Le prêtre commence la cérémonie avec des passages de la bible. Thomas ne l'écoute pas vraiment, il ne fait que se repasser les bons moments qu'il a eus avec Ben, bien que tous les souvenirs qu'il a sont à l'hôpital. Brenda à ses côtés, lui tien la main et ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer. Le brunet, lui, a les yeux secs. Il a trop pleuré durant la semaine, il n'a plus de larme.

Près d'une heure après le début de la cérémonie, se fût le moment des discourt hommages. Le premier à parler fut le père du blond. Tout le monde dans l'assistance peut voir qu'il se retint pour ne pas se laisser aller à l'émotion. Il raconte certaines anecdotes de l'enfance de Ben et de la douleur qu'il ressent depuis le départ de son dernier enfant. Car Ben n'était pas enfant unique au début. Il avait un grand frère qui était mort quelques années plus tôt dans un tragique accident. Il s'appelait George.

Après le père de Ben, ce fut le tour de Thomas. Les parents du défunt lui avaient demandé de faire un discours puisqu'il était le meilleur ami de leur fils. Tom n'avait pu refuser.

Le brun monte sur l'estrade et observe tous les gens qui lui font face. Il se racle la gorge quand il sent la gêne et l'anxiété monter en lui. Il commence son discours tranquillement, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur Brenda. Il raconte quelques anecdotes puis il raconte comment Ben était le meilleur ami qu'il puisse avoir. Il raconte également comment Ben l'a soutenu dans les moments difficiles. Son monologue est émouvant et sa voix casse plusieurs fois. À la fin de son discourt, sa voix est tellement prise par l'émotion qu'il peut à peine finir son texte. Il le termine dans un murmure.

Il retourne s'asseoir au côté de la brunette et il reprend sa main dans la sienne pour avoir du réconfort.

Quand la cérémonie se termine, le cortège funéraire se dirige vers le cimetière. Thomas fait partie de la procession qui transporte le cercueil jusqu'à l'endroit où il sera mis en terre. Au début, la mère de Tom ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il transporte le cercueil à cause de son dos, mais elle a vite changé d'avis quand elle a vu que c'était réellement important pour son fils.

Au cimetière, le cortège est accueilli par la pluie. Le brunet observe la pluie tomber et se fait la réflexion qu'il trouvait toujours ça ridicule dans les films qu'ils pleuvent lors de funérailles, aujourd'hui il se dit que le ciel ne fait que les accompagner dans la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Après les derniers hommages et les traditionnelles pognées de terre lancée par les proches sur le cercueil, tout le monde se dirige vers la sortit pour se rendre chez Ben, où les parents ont organisé un buffet comme tout e monde le fait lors de funérailles. Brenda ne peut y aller puisqu'elle doit retourner dans son internat. Elle salue Thomas d'une grande accolade et lui fait promettre de la rappeler. Le brunet la regarde rejoindre ses parents à l'entrée du cimetière quand il sent une main sur son épaule. Il se retourne et voit sa mère et son frère derrière lui. Tous les trois se dirigent vers leur voiture. À l'intérieur, Thomas demande à sa mère si elle peut le reconduire à la maison. Madame Edison se retourne vers lui et demande d'une voix douce :

-Es-tu sûr? Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous chez les parents de Ben?

Le brunet secoue la tête pour montrer son refus. Sa mère le regarde avec un air chagriné sur le visage. Elle se dirige vers leur maison. Le silence règne dans la voiture. En arrivant devant leur maison, Thomas détache sa ceinture de sécurité. Alors qu'il s'apprête à descendre du véhicule, sa mère l'arrête d'une main sur le bras. Il se retourne vers elle.

-N'oublie pas de manger mon chéri, dit-elle simplement en retirant sa main.

L'adolescent acquiesce et sort enfin de la voiture. Alors qu'il ouvre la porte, il entend la voiture reculer dans l'entrée et repartir. Il soupire en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il descend ensuite dans sa chambre et s'étend tout habiller de son costume noir sur son lit. Il observe le plafond dans un état second. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire que son meilleur ami est mort. Il a l'impression que s'il va à l'hôpital, il va y retrouver son ami qui va lui dire que tout ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une blague de mauvais goût.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entend sonner à la porte. Il se relève n'ayant pas bougé depuis son arrivée. Il remonte et va ouvrir la porte. Il reste surpris puisque sur le pas de sa porte se trouve Newt. Ce dernier semble un peu mal à l'aise et il reste surpris de l'apparence de son ami en face de lui.

Newt détaille Thomas quand ce dernier lui ouvre la porte. Il semble fatiguer et porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Il a également d'énormes cernes violacés sous les yeux. Et ses yeux… Newt peut y voir une énorme tristesse. Le brunet semble vraiment fatigué. Le jeune anglais trouve même que son ami semble avoir maigri. En voyant que Tom ne semble pas près de parler, Newt tente une approche :

-Salut Tommy, est-ce que je dérange?

Après quelques secondes de silence, le brun semble prendre enfin conscience du garçon en face de lui.

-Newt? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Et bien, puisque que Chuck et toi vous n'êtes pas venus à l'école de la semaine, Minho et moi on commençait à s'inquiéter. Est-ce que ça va? Réponds Newt avec inquiétude devant l'allure de Thomas.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter… dit Thomas dans un murmure.

-Tommy, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Parle-moi! S'exclame le blondinet de plus en plus inquiet.

Newt prit la main de Thomas pour que ce dernier le regarde dans les yeux. En voyant l'air éteint des globes oculaires qui lui fait face, le blondinet prend l'initiative de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison des Edison. Il referme la porte derrière lui se retourne face au brunet et met ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. C'est à ce moment que Thomas se met à sangloter. Newt le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le consoler même s'il ne sait pas quelle est la raison du chagrin de son ami. Thomas place ses bars autour de Newt pour s'appuyer contre lui.

Le blondinet caresse le dos de son ami d'une caresse amicale, pendant que le brunet se laisse aller sur l'épaule de Newt. Après quelques minutes, les sanglots de Thomas se calment doucement et il se met à renifler contre l'épaule de l'anglais. Au bout d'un moment, il se redresse en retirant ses bras autour de la taille de Newt. Il essuie son nez sur sa manche et relève la tête vers le blond.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler Tommy, demande doucement Newt.

Le brunet prend une grande respiration pour calmer les derniers frissons dus à ses sanglots et répond d'une voix tremblante :

-C'est mon meilleur ami, il… il est mort…

Au son de ces mots, Newt fige quand l'horreur de la phrase se rend jusqu'à son cerveau. Il écarquille ses yeux et reprend Thomas dans ses bras pour lui offrir du réconfort.

-Je suis désolé Tommy. Est-ce que tu veux en parler?

Thomas hoche la tête pour dire oui et se détache de Newt pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Le jeune anglais le suit tranquillement. Dans sa chambre, Tom s'installe au pied de son lit et Newt vient le rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés. Le brun joue avec ses mains nerveusement comme il fait toujours quand il est nerveux, mal à l'aise ou vraiment triste comme dans ce cas-ci. En le voyant faire, Newt pose sa main sur les siennes pour que Tom arrête et pour l'encourager à se confier à lui. Thomas relève la tête vers le blondinet et lui offre un petit sourire peu rassuré, mais commence doucement à expliquer la situation :

-J'ai rencontré Ben à l'hôpital après mon accident. Nous avions été placés dans la même chambre et on s'est tout de suite entendu. Il avait une leucémie myéloïde chronique. Ce type de maladie est incurable, vois-tu… C'est avec lui et notre copine Brenda que j'ai passé mes plus beaux moments à l'hôpital. On nous appelait le trio infernal parce qu'on n'arrêtait pas de faire des conneries, explique Thomas en terminant avec un petit sourire triste alors qu'il repense à toutes les blagues qu'ils ont faites ensemble pour faire enrager le personnel médical.

Tout au long de son explication, Newt est resté silencieux écoutant la tristesse dans la voix de son ami. Il passe un bras autour des épaules du brunet et le serre fort dans ses bras. Tom dépose sa tête sur l'épaule de Newt et lâche un soupir de tristesse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton ami Tommy… Dit-toi qu'il doit moins souffrir maintenant, tente de consoler Newt.

-Surement, sourit tristement Tom. En fait, il doit nous regarder Brenda et moi d'où il se trouve et il doit être désespéré de nous voir pleurer comme ça. Il nous disait toujours qu'à sa mort, il ne voulait pas qu'on le pleure longtemps. Il voudrait qu'on rie des blagues qu'on a faites durant nos années d'amitiés.

Newt sourit en écoutant Thomas.

-Ben avait l'air de quelqu'un de très fort et d'amusant, Dit Newt en remarquant une photo sur le mur où on peut voir Thomas avec à ses côtés une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns coupé court et d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds. Thomas et l'autre garçon, que Newt identifie comme étant Ben, sont assis dans des chaises roulantes et Brenda est sur les genoux de Ben. Tous les trois ont l'air vraiment heureux.

Thomas suit son regard et observe à son tour la photo.

-Ça date d'il y a un an et demi. Nous avions fait une course en chaises roulantes dans le stationnement des employés de l'hôpital.

-Vraiment? Les docteurs vous ont laissé faire? Demande Newt, content que Thomas ait arrêté de pleurer.

-Disons que les médecins, qu'on appelait les medjacks, avaient pitié de nous, pauvres enfants enfermés à l'hôpital, alors ils nous laissaient faire ce qu'on voulait tant qu'on ne dérangeait pas les autres étages ni les traitements qu'on devait avoir.

-Wow, j'aurais aimé aller dans un tel hôpital, s'exclame Newt.

-Comment ça? Pourquoi es-tu allé à l'hôpital? Demande Thomas.

-Pour ma jambe, mais on en parlera une autre fois. Là on va te changer les idées et ce n'est pas en parlant de mes problèmes antérieurs, on n'en parlera une autre fois.

Thomas acquiesce et Newt sourit à son ami.

-Bon! S'exclame le jeune anglais en tapant dans ses mains. Que dis-tu d'écouter un film? Ça te changera les idées, t'en penses quoi?

-Oui, bonne idée, répond Tom en souriant à Newt.

-Parfait, mais va te changer avant, parce que ton costume commence à sentir le chien mouillé et personnellement je n'aime pas trop ce parfum, blague Newt pour redonner le sourire à son ami aux cheveux bruns.

Sa blague fonctionne et le brunet se lève et prend quelques vêtements qui traînent sur le sol et va se changer dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, il prend son ordinateur sur son bureau et s'installe confortablement dans son lit et le blondinet vient se placer à ses côtés et ils mirent le film de Disney Raiponse. Quoi de mieux qu'un film de Disney pour redonner le sourire.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand le reste de la famille Edison revient de chez Ben, la mère de Thomas descend voir si son fils est correct et rencontre enfin l'ami mystérieux de son plus vieux, bien que la rencontre fut particulière. En effet, les deux adolescents s'étaient endormis devant le deuxième film qu'ils avaient commencé après Raiponse. La matriarche des Edison décide de les laisser dormir. Bien évidemment, elle prit une photo de cette magnifique scène. Elle referme ensuite doucement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller et remonte à sa propre chambre pour aller dormir à son tour.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le lundi suivant la mort de Ben, Thomas et Chuck retourne à l'école. Le petit frisé avait hâte de recommencer l'école bien que la mort du meilleur ami à son frère l'affectait encore. Pour son aîné, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Il ne voulait pas vraiment retourner en cours, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer encore plusieurs jours d'école. Bien que Thomas soit intelligent, pour sa mère, cela n'est pas une raison pour manquer l'école. Thomas trouvait ça ironique dans un sens : sa mère, qui ne voulait pas au début de l'année scolaire que son plus vieux fils retourne à l'école, c'était elle qui le poussait en ce lundi matin pour qu'il retourne en classe.

En se préparant ce matin-là, Thomas se dit qu'au moins, il ne sera pas seul. Maintenant que son nouvel ami à la chevelure blonde sait ce qui se passe dans sa vie, le brun sait qu'il va pouvoir parler de ses états d'âme avec Newt. Le blond lui a clairement fait comprendre le dimanche matin quand les deux garçons s'étaient réveillés. Le jeune Anglais avait passé la journée avec Thomas et l'avait distrait en lui montrant des vidéos sur YouTube. Ils avaient plus particulièrement écouté ce qu'on appelle des _cracks_ de leurs films favoris tel que Le Seigneur des anneaux. Thomas avait ri pour la première fois depuis la mort de son meilleur ami.

Après un souper avec le petit frère du brunet et la mère de ses deux derniers, Newt avait pris congé de la famille Edison. Avant qu'il quitte, Thomas l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le remercier d'être venu le voir et de lui avoir changé les idées. L'adolescent anglais lui avait souri et était rentré chez lui. Peu de temps après son départ, le brun était allé se coucher.

Les deux frères sortirent de la maison pour aller attendre l'autobus. Quand ils virent le véhicule jaune tourner le coin de leur rue et se diriger dans leur direction. Les deux adolescents soupirèrent de joie puisque ce matin-là il faisait plutôt froid. Chuck monta en premier dans le bus et va retrouver ses amis qui l'accueillent avec joie après sa semaine d'absence. Thomas lui, rejoint le fond du véhicule et s'assoit en plaçant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour écouter sa musique.

Quand il sort de l'autobus, Thomas aperçoit tout de suite Newt qui marche aussi vite dans sa direction aussi vite que sa jambe lui permet.

-Hey Tommy! Comment ça va ce matin? Demande le blondinet en arrivant à la hauteur du brunet.

-Ça va. Mon lit me manque cruellement, mais bon, je vais pouvoir le retrouver ce soir, répond Tom pour ne pas inquiéter son ami.

Newt sourit en entendant la réplique de Thomas en se disant que le brunet doit se sentir bien pour faire des blagues. L'Anglais n'a pas complètement tort : Thomas se sent mieux depuis qu'il a parlé avec Newt durant le week-end. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou de se confier.

Les deux amis se dirigent vers leur casier pour prendre leur cartable pour leur premier cours de la journée : science avec Ratman. Thomas en saute de joie à l'avance. Il aurait préféré recommencer l'école avec un cours plus le fun ou du moins un cours donné par un prof qui ne semble pas le détester pour aucune raison, du moins le brunet ne l'a pas encore trouvé.

Dès qu'ils mettent un pied dans la classe de Janson, la motivation de Tom est mise à rude épreuve par leur professeur :

-Regardez qui a décidé de nous faire honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui : Monsieur Edison en personne. Bien sûr, il est accompagné de son chien de poche du nom de Newton.

-Laisse le faire Tommy, il est juste con et frustré sexuellement, chuchote Newt dans l'oreille de Thomas quand ils prennent place à leur bureau.

Thomas se retient d'éclater de rire et regarde son ami avec un grand sourire. Le blondinet sourit à son tour et installe ses cahiers pour suivre le cours qui s'annonce.

Après une heure et quinze minutes de pure torture, la cloche sonne enfin et les élèves s'empressent de quitter le local avant de se faire réprimander pas le professeur. Les deux amis se séparent ensuite pour se rendre respectivement à leurs cours. Thomas va en éthique et culture religieuse et Newt va en arts plastiques, sa matière préférée.

L'heure passe rapidement et quand la cloche qui sonne l'heure du repas sonne, Thomas se dirige vers le Bloc avec soulagement. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, son estomac crie famine. Il rejoint Newt qui est assis avec Minho et Chuck. Le brun prend place aux côtés de l'Asiatique et il écoute la conversation qui se déroule devant lui. Les trois garçons semblent argumenter sur les résultats de l'équipe de course de l'école. Thomas ne participe pas vraiment à la conversation puisqu'il ne connait pas l'équipe et sa fiche de résultat.

Finalement, la fin du repas arrive et les trois finissants se dirigent vers leur cours de cinéma qu'ils ont en commun. Avant de rentrer dans le local de cours, Minho se tourne vers Thomas.

-Hey, Tom, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour ton meilleur ami… N'en veux pas à Newt, mais il m'en a parlé.

-Merci Min, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en doutais que blondie t'en parlerais, ça ne me dérange pas, lui sourit Thomas.

Le coureur sourit en retour et entre dans la classe, suivi de près pas le brunet.

Le jeudi soir après l'école, Thomas rejoint Minho à sa case. Les deux garçons vont étudier chez l'Asiatique pour leur devoir d'histoire. De plus, le coureur a demandé à Thomas de l'aider en mathématique et en science.

En sortant de l'école, les deux amis aperçoivent les autobus qui commencent à partir. Sans même se regarder, ils partent en courant vers le bus de Minho, le 79. Ils arrivent de justesse devant la porte avant que le chauffeur ferme la porte. Par chance, le véhicule que le coureur doit prendre est le dernier de la file.

Les adolescents prennent place dans un banc qui se trouve au fond du véhicule jaune au côté de Newt qui était sorti plus rapidement de l'école. Minho se retourne vers Thomas et lui dit avec un ton de surprise dans la voix :

-La vache Tom, je ne me doutais pas que tu courrais aussi bien!

Le brunet rougit et baise le regard avant de répondre :

-Ouais, ben il paraît que je faisais partie de l'équipe de course de mon ancienne école.

-C'est génial! Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas un essai pour notre équipe? Avec toi et moi dans l'équipe, je suis sûr qu'on gagnera tous les prix! C'est Jorge qui va être content!

-Laisse tomber Min, je ne vais pas faire d'essai.

-Pourquoi pas!? Demande Newt en entrant dans la conversation. Tu m'as semblé vraiment bon!

-Parce que j'ai mes raisons. On peut parler d'autres choses s'il vous plait?

L'Asiatique et l'Anglais acquiescent et ils changent de sujet.

Le lendemain midi, Chuck vient rejoindre les trois finissants à la cafétéria pour le diner. Alors qu'il installe son plateau-repas débordant de nourriture diverse. Il y a surtout beaucoup de dessert. Pendant qu'il s'assoit, il tente de comprendre sur quoi porte la conversation. De plus, il voit bien que Thomas semble légèrement agacé et frustré. Il comprend finalement le sujet quand il entend Minho s'exclamer :

-Mais voyons Tom! Tu cours super vite! Tu dois faire les sélections!

-C'est vrai Tommy, je t'ai vu courir hier et tu es vraiment doué, renchéri Newt.

Bon, une conversation sur le club de course, voilà d'où vient l'irritation de sn grand frère, pense Chuck.

-Pourquoi as-tu couru hier? Demande-t-il en prenant une bouchée volumineuse de son spaghetti, en mettant plus de sauce sur le coin de sa bouche que dedans. Thomas soupire et lui fait signe de s'essuyer la bouche. Pendant qu'il s'exécute, Newt lui explique que l'Asiatique et son frère ont failli manquer l'autobus la veille.

-Je vois, s'exclame Chuck, la bouche encore pleine. Ils ont raison Tom, tu es super bon à la course! Vous saviez qu'il était le meilleur dans son ancienne équipe?

-Je n'en doute pas avec ce que j'ai vu, répond Newt avec un grand sourire.

Thomas dépose sa fourchette qu'il tenait jusque-là de façon qu'on puisse qualifié de brusque et s'exclame avec colère :

-J'ÉTAIS! Tu l'as dit Chuck, j'étais le meilleur et ce n'est plus le cas parce que je ne m'en rappelle pas, vois-tu! Alors laissez-moi tranquille avec ça, je ne ferais pas les sélections pour l'équipe de cette école, un point c'est tout!

-Mais Tom… commence Minho avec que le brunet se lève brusquement et l'interrompt.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais Tom » qui tienne, suis-je clair? Je ne veux plus en parler!

Il prit son plateau et son sac et quitte la cafétéria. Les trois garçons le regardent partir avec surprise qu'à engendrer le coup de colère de leur ami. Le blondinet et l'Asiatique regardent le plus jeune d'entre eux et ce dernier finit sa bouchée avant de parler :

-Depuis son accident, la course est un sujet sensible… Je crois qu'il a peur que son dos ne tienne pas le coup et avec notre mère qui panique dès que Tom a mal à la tête ou à son dos dû à une mauvaise posture durant son sommeil, je ne crois pas que ça l'aide à ne plus avoir peur…

Minho et Newt hochent la tête pour signaler leur compréhension. Alors qu'ils recommencent à manger leur repas, Newt se dit qu'il va tout faire pour convaincre le brun à se remettre à la course et pour l'aider à ne plus avoir peur.

Le dimanche qui suit, Newt se rend chez Thomas pour un après-midi de jeux vidéo. Pendant quelques heures, les deux amis oublient le monde qui les entoure pour s'immerger dans celui de leur jeu.

Après le souper, le jeune anglais et l'ancien coureur sont dans la chambre de ce dernier et écoutent de la musique. Newt observe la chambre de Thomas. Comme la première fois qu'il est venu là, le blondinet remarque l'absence de photo ou d'objet qui pourrait faire office d'aide-mémoire sur le passé de son ami. Ce qu'il trouve plutôt étrange quand il compare avec sa propre chambre où il a un mur presque complet avec seulement des photos de son enfance et de ses amis. Et au travers, il y a des médailles de ses anciennes compétitions de course. Pourtant Tom, lui, semble n'avoir rien gardé de tout ça.

Newt observe Thomas qui surfe sur internet. L'Anglais finit par se lasser du silence et décide de le briser :

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler Tommy, mais pourquoi sembles-tu avoir si peur de te remettre à la course?

Thomas se fige quelque seconde devant la question de Newt. Il ne répond pas et continue de regarder son écran d'ordinateur. Le blondinet soupire de frustration alors que son ami semble l'ignorer totalement. Il tend la main vers l'ordinateur du brun et ferme brusquement l'écran mettant fin par la même occasion à la musique. Thomas sursaute et lève un regard étonné vers Newt. Ce dernier pointe son index dans sa direction et dit avec une certaine colère d'avoir été ignoré :

-C'est quoi, hein? T'as peur de te blesser alors que tu m'as dit toi-même que ton dos est correct et que ton frère nous a dit que les médecins t'ont donné le feu vert pour t'y remettre ou bien t'as peur que si tu recommences à courir, certain de tes souvenirs reviennent?

-Merde Newt, pourquoi ça t'intéresse tellement de connaître la raison de mon refus? As-tu pensé une seule seconde que j'avais peut-être plus envie de courir?

-Ouais, c'est ça. Prends-moi pour une valise! Toi t'as la chance de pouvoir recommencer à courir même avec ton accident et t'en profites même pas! Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir courir à nouveau, mais avec ma stupide jambe, je ne pourrais jamais!

-Je suis désolé pour toi, Newt, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais recommencer la course simplement parce que je le peux!

-Arrête d'avoir peur Tommy! Je sais que tu veux courir de nouveau, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux jeudi soir. Tu semblais vraiment heureux de mettre ton talent à profit, bien que c'était inconsciemment. Et Chuck dit que tu vivais pratiquement juste de la course avant. Je sais que cela doit être effrayant de retourner sur les pistes après ton accident. Et de plus, je ne veux pas être méchant, mais ta mère ne t'aide pas vraiment non plus à surmonter tout ça… Elle renforce tes peurs, mais ne la laisse pas prendre cette passion qui brillait dans tes yeux, seulement parce qu'elle a peur. Si tu commences à t'empêcher de faire ce qui te plait parce qu'il y a un risque minime de blessure, tu vas rester enfermé toute ta vie chez toi et tu vas être malheureux!

Pendant le discours de Newt, Thomas s'était mis à pleurer inconsciemment. Les larmes glissent lentement sur ses joues sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les essuyer. Il sait que le blondinet à raison, mais il a tellement peur. Peur de se blesser à nouveau, peur des souvenirs qui peuvent lui revenir. C'est en tremblant qu'il avoue finalement à voix haute pourquoi il ne veut plus courir :

-J'ai tellement peur Newt….

Ce dernier a bien vu que son ami est terrorisé et il le prend dans ses bras et frotte son dos doucement.

-Je sais Tommy, c'est effrayant. Mais tu sais, c'est en affrontant ses peurs qu'on devient plus heureux selon moi, car on arrive finalement à ne plus avoir peur justement. Et tu n'es pas obligé de commencer en force. Tu peux commencer doucement avec un entrainement par semaine par exemple et tu oublies les compétitions pour l'instant si elles t'effraient trop.

Thomas renifle et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Il se redresse, essuie ses yeux et fait un léger sourire à Newt. L'Anglais lui sourit à son tour et termine :

-Tu me promets d'y penser Tommy?

Tom fait oui de la tête et le sourire de Newt s'élargit. Il se redresse et tape dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

-On se fait une dernière partie avant que je parte?

-T'as envie de te faire massacrer à Mortal Kombat encore? Sourit le brunet avec espièglerie.

Newt le poussa sur son lit et cour jusqu'à la porte et s'enfuit dans le salon alors que Thomas se dépêche de le suivre après s'être redressé en riant. Il va en faire baver à ce blondinet arrogant comme dirait si bien leur professeur préféré, Ratman.

 ** _Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais avec mon début de session, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. J'espère que vous aimez l'histoire et j'adore lire vos commentaires. Je ne pensais jamais que vous aimeriez autant mon histoire Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Moi qui souhaitais seulement faire un cadeau à ma meilleure amie, j'en reçois un aussi, je n'en reviens pas! De plus, si vous aimez mon style d'écriture et mes types d'histoires, avec ma meilleure amie on en écrit une ensemble sur le Newtmas encore. Son titre est Everythings is alrigth. Je l'écrit en français et elle l'édite et la traduit en anglais, alors vous pouvez aller faire un tour pour voir si elle vous intéresse. Et sinon je ne sais pas vous mais j'adore les répliques de Janson._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

 _Lundi matin_

Il est à peine huit heures trente du matin et la rue Fraserville est tranquille. Un homme en costume et cravate sort de sa maison et embarque dans sa voiture pour se diriger vers son travail. Une femme sort les vidanges avant de partir travaillé elle aussi. Le reste de la rue est si tranquille et silencieuse qu'on peut entendre les derniers oiseaux restants qui ne sont pas encore partis faire leur migration, gazouillé doucement dans la lueur matinale du mois d'octobre. Au loin, il y a un chien qui aboie et on entend également l'arrosage automatique d'une maison se déclencher. C'est un lundi matin typiquement calme d'une banlieue de la ville de Québec.

Du moins, ce matin-là était calme jusqu'à ce que la porte de la seule maison bleue de la rue s'ouvre brusquement pour en laisser sortir deux adolescents, un grand brun et un petit frisé, qui courent en direction du coin de la rue s'en prendre le temps de refermer la porte derrière eux. Une grande femme brune également referme calmement la porte derrière les deux jeunes hommes sortis quelques secondes plutôt.

Alors que les adolescents sont à la moitié du chemin, un vieil autobus jaune qui semble avancer avec peine, tourne le coin de leur rue. Sans se consulter du regard, les deux garçons s'élancent à toute vitesse vers le véhicule en espérant que le chauffeur les voit. Ce dernier les aperçoit et arrête l'autobus scolaire dans un grincement strident. Le plus vieux s'arrête devant les portes coulissantes et attend le frisé qui peine à suivre. Les deux adolescents montent finalement dans le véhicule.

Thomas et Chuck s'écrasent dans un banc près de la porte de l'autobus 79 en haletant. Tom avait oublié de mettre son réveille-matin la veille au soir et c'était son petit frère qui était venu le réveiller en panique vingt minutes seulement avant de devoir partir. Donc le brunet n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner, bien que ce soit le repas le plus important de la journée. Thomas se dit qu'il peut toujours aller ce cherché quelque chose à grignoter au Bloc avant le début des cours.

En arrivant à Westmester, les deux frères se séparent pour aller chacun de leur côté à leur casier. Alors que Tom prend son cartable pour le premier cours de la journée qui est Français, Minho et Newt arrivent. Les deux discutent d'un film qui va bientôt sortir et qu'ils veulent aller voir tous les deux au cinéma : Deadpool. Thomas fouille dans son sac pour en sortir son portefeuille et il finit par se rendre compte qu'il l'a oublié sur son bureau, dans sa chambre.

-Merde! S'exclame-t-il en laissant tomber son sac sur le sol brutalement.

Newt et Minho sursautent et observent leur ami qui semble désappointer et irrité.

-Que ce passe-t-il? Demande l'Anglais.

-Je me suis levé en retard ce matin et je n'ai pas pu déjeuner et j'ai oublié mon argent à la maison, soupire-t-il en observant son casier les sourcils froncer.

Tout à coup, il ouvre grand les yeux et cherche quelque chose sur le sol. Il finit par gémir et enfuit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai oublié mon diner.

L'Asiatique grimace devant la malchance de son ami. Newt met sa main sur l'épaule de Thomas et lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tommy, j'ai dix dollars dans mon sac, je vais te le passer pour ce midi.

-Newt… je ne peux pas accepter ça! Tu dois en avoir besoin.

-Pas pour l'instant. De toute façon, j'ai fait cet argent en gardant ma voisine de 5 ans pendant une heure, répond Newt en ouvrant son sac. Tiens, ce n'est pas aussi nourrissant qu'un déjeuner, mais tu devrais t'en sortir avec ça, finit-il en tendant une barre tendre à Thomas.

-Oh mon dieu, t'es mon serveur Newtie! S'exclame Thomas en mordant à pleine dent dans la barre de céréale.

Minho éclate de rire en donnant une tape dans le dos du blondinet :

-Mon vieux, je crois que tu t'es trouvé un fervent admirateur! Plus sérieusement Tom, si avec l'argent de Newt t'n'en as pas assez, je crois que j'ai moi aussi de la monnaie dans mon sac.

Newt et Thomas partirent à rire de concert avant de se diriger vers leur cours.

Quand l'heure du diner sonne, Thomas se dirige avec Newt à la cafétéria. Ce dernier donne au brunet l'argent promis et Tom se dirige vers le coin du service. Il prend un plateau qui est d'une couleur douteuse. Il va ensuite dans le coin des repas et choisit le spaghetti. Celui de la cafétéria de l'école est excellent. Il prend également une soupe aux tomates. Ensuite il choisit un jus d'orange comme breuvage et pour désert il prend un muffin aux bananes.

Il va rejoindre ensuite Minho et Newt à leur table habituelle. En se dirigeant vers eux, Tom pense comment sa vie a changé depuis qu'il a rencontré l'Anglais et l'Asiatique. Il est content d'avoir fait leur connaissance.

Il s'assoit à côté de Newt et le remercie encore une fois pour l'argent et lui promet de le rembourser rapidement.

Alors que les trois finissants mangent, Chuck vient les rejoindre.

-Chuckie! Je vais commencer à croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, puisque tu viens toujours diner nous, s'exclame Minho avec le grand sourire qui lui fait sa marque de commerce et tomber toutes les filles.

-Très drôle Min. C'est juste que mes amis m'emmerdent un peu en ce moment. On ne fait jamais rien et je trouve ça plate pendant l'heure du diner.

\- Alors tu es le bienvenu à notre table, lui sourit Newt avec son air d'ange.

-Et bien petit frère, tu vas pouvoir bientôt te vanter de nouveau à tous tes amis que ton frère est le meilleur coureur de l'équipe de course de Westmester! Lui répond Thomas avec un sourire en coin avant de prendre une bouchée de son repas.

Après avoir lâché cette bombe, les trois autres garçons se retournent vers lui avec des grands yeux. Chuck en laisse même tomber sa fourchette et s'étouffe avec sa bouchée sous la surprise. Newt lui, affiche un grand sourire, content que son intervention de la veille ait fonctionné. Minho, lui regarde Thomas comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé à côté de la première.

-Co…comment ça? Tu vas te remettre à la course?! Demande Chuck.

Tom sourit et hoche la tête en guise de réponse tout en continuant son repas.

-Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus courir? Demande son petit frère avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Ouais, mais il n'y a que les fous qui ne changent pas d'idée, non? De plus, si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à maman ce serait génial. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle capote pour rien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère, je vais être muet comme une tombe!

-Je suis fier de toi Tommy! Tu me diras quand tu vas faire tes essais, je vais venir t'encourager.

Minho ne dit toujours, continuant de regarder Thomas avec un regard suspicieux. Il a tellement les yeux plissés que Newt ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui faire une blague là-dessus :

-Dis donc Min, je ne savais pas que c'était possible à tes yeux d'être encore plus plissés. Dis, est-ce que tu vois toujours?

-Très drôle Blondie. J'essaie d'analyser ce que ce tocard a dit. Le meilleur, vraiment? Tu penses sérieusement être meilleur que moi? Tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps si tu penses pouvoir me surpasser à la course!

Tout le monde autour de la table se mit à rire. Minho fait un clin d'œil à Thomas et rajoute après que les rires eurent cessé :

-Si je comprends bien, tu veux que j'aille parler à Jorge, le coach de l'équipe?

-T'as tout compris mon cher, rigoles Thomas.

La journée même où Thomas avait fait son annonce de vouloir reprendre la course, le chef des coureurs était allé voir son entraîneur pour lui demander de faire passer des tests à son ami. Jorge avait beaucoup hésité puisque les sélections étaient passées depuis plusieurs semaines. Minho avait argumenté en disant que Tom était arrivé après les sélections et qu'il voulait être sûr que ses médecins étaient d'accord pour qu'il recommence. Finalement, avec les arguments et les yeux doux de Minho (et la promesse qu'il va laver tous les dossards utiliser en éducation physique pendant deux mois), Jorge avait accepté de faire passer des tests à Thomas. Le coach avait dit au coureur que les essais auraient lieu le jeudi soir, après l'école.

Alors voilà pourquoi le brun se tient sur la piste de course, légèrement stresser. Il se tourne vers les gradins où il aperçoit son petit frère qui lui fait de grands signes et Newt et qui lui fait signe aussi, mais plus discrètement. Il leur sourit et se tourne vers Minho et le coach qui arrivent vers lui.

-Alors c'est toi, le fameux coureur? Demande Jorge en arrivant en face de Thomas.

-Euh, oui, répond Tom gêné face au Mexicain.

-Parfait, alors montre-moi que je ne perds pas mon temps et que tu en vaux la peine, _hermanos_.

Thomas acquiesce et Minho lève c'est deux pousse en l'air pour l'encourager. Le brunet se place à la ligne de départ. Alors qu'il se met en position, il entend Jorge lui donner les instructions :

-On va commencer par le 400 mètres et après on va faire le 200 m et le 100 m. Alors à mon signal, c'est à toi de jouer.

Thomas se prépare et prend une grande respiration pour calmer son cœur qui semble déjà battre à très grande vitesse, bien qu'il n'ait pas commencé à courir encore. Il tente de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Quand le sifflet du coach retentit, instinctivement le corps de Tom s'élança par lui-même sur la piste. Le brunet en fut grisé. La sensation du vent dans ses cheveux et sur son corps est indescriptible. L'euphorie monte rapidement et le coureur ne l'arrête pas. Il se laisse porter par la course et la joie du moment. Il a l'impression de retrouver un morceau important de lui-même et Thomas ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a pas recommencé à courir plus tôt. Il entend à peine les cris d'encouragement qui fusent pour lui. Plus rien n'est important en cet instant. Il ne fait qu'un avec la piste de course et le vent.

Trop vite à son goût, il atteint la ligne d'arrivée. Il arrête de courir et se retourne vers les gradins et voit Newt, son frère, Minho et Jorge l'applaudit de toutes leurs forces. Chuck saute dans les airs comme un débile tant il est heureux de la performance de Thomas. L'Anglais se contente de sourire, mais son sourire est tellement grand qu'on voit que ça quand on regarde son visage. Le chef des coureurs semble estomaqué, mais moins que le Mexicain. Ce dernier regarde son chronomètre et s'exclame en espagnol :

\- ¡ Ouais! ¡ Vamos a ganar todas las medallas de oro posible está seguro! ¡ Oh mi Dios! Gracias por haber escuchado mis oraciones.

Tous les gens présents restèrent silencieux quelques secondes sous la surprise et partir à rire en voyant leur professeur perdre ses moyens tellement il est heureux.

Thomas court les rejoindre et Jorge l'accueille les bras grands ouverts.

-Mon garçon, je n'ai pas besoin d'en voir plus! Tu es pris dans l'équipe!

Tom saute de joie à cette annonce même s'il est un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir courir de nouveau pour montrer ses talents. Newt lui saute dans les bras pour le féliciter et Minho lui donne une grande tape dans le dos, pendant que Chuck tourne autour d'eux tout heureux pour son frère.

-C'est sûr qu'avec toi dans l'équipe, on va aux régionaux et aux nationaux! S'exclame Jorge.

-On y serait allé de toute façon coach! Réplique Minho. En tout cas Tom, ne pense pas pouvoir me détrôner, car je suis le meilleur!

-Bloody hell, tu ne manques pas de confiance Min. Tommy, fais-moi le plaisir de le démolir, s'exclame Newt en riant.

L'Asiatique donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et tous les adolescents présents se dirigent vers le vestiaire pour que Thomas puisse se changer et ensuite ils se rendent au Starbucks pour célébrer la nomination de Thomas dans l'équipe de course : The Maze Runner.


End file.
